Into My Debt
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Levy asks for help from Gajeel and he delivers. The only problem is he requires an unspecified favour in return. Levy and Gajeel become better acquainted and interact with many of the regulars of the Fairy Tail Guild. Fairly fluffy action and mature content in later chapters. Companion story to Mission: It's a Bet!
1. Levy and Gajeel Picnic

**Disclaimer: ** _**Regretfully, I do not own Fairy Tail or these characters - I do plan to update roughly twice a week though.**_

"Oh! Hi guys! Funny running into you..." Levy giggled and audibly gulped at the naked yearning visible between Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy smiled and rose gracefully up from the bench. Addressing Levy, she gestured to the picnic basket. "Why don't you and Gajeel enjoy this portable feast. We," at this she pointed to Natsu, "are going back to my apartment to finish our date. I don't care who knows, we're meant to be together and don't need to hide anything."

Natsu bounced up from his seat and reached for Lucy's hand. "I'm all fired up!" Linking fingers, they raced off without another word to the flabbergasted Levy and Gajeel.

"I did tell you this was a stupid idea, didn't I Shrimp?"

"Shut up and pick up the picnic basket. We're gonna enjoy the hell out of some free food." Levy stomped her feet and crossed her arms, glaring at the Iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel smirked and docilely lifted the basket. _**Mira packed this, and if I know Mira like I think I do, I'm going to end up cooking breakfast for two. Gi hehe he!**_

* * *

"Lead the way Shrimp." Gajeel uttered this in as bored a tone as he could manage. _**Don't wanna let her know how much I like her. Once they get the upper hand, dames are too much trouble to deal with. Keep'em off balance and they're putty in your hands.**_ "Ain't your curfew soon?" The tall dragon slayer looked down over at Levy and smirked.

"I might look like a child because of my short stature, but I assure you my status as an adult is not to be questioned." Levy delivered this set down ironically with her nose in the air, petulantly acting childish. "My favourite tree is over this way." Walking briskly she traversed the remaining distance to the park and entered a side entrance framed by a vine covered arch.

Gajeel happily watched Levy's hips sway under the short skirt portion of her usual dress. A group of young men swarmed out of the park as Levy stepped under the arch. Two of the males smiled and briefly exchanged pleasantries with the petite blue haired girl. Allowing his fangs to descend he made sure to glare at them as they exited the park in front of him. A low rumbling growl helped them scurry to catch up to their gang.

Standing with one hand one hand on her hip, Levy beckoned Gajeel with the other. "Come on! I'm hungry. My spot is over in this far corner."

"Don't get used to bossing me around little girl. You should try being nicer to someone you owe an unspecified favour to, gi hehe!"

"I'm sure we can come to an amicable agreement Gajeel." Levy had relaxed a bit after the failed meddling with Lucy and Natsu, and her gentle and earnest nature was settling back into place. She walked deeper into the park and followed a seldom used path to the northernmost corner. "Hey! I wonder what Mira packed."

"Don't wonder too much, open it up and find out." The basket hit the ground with a solid thunk as Gajeel dropped it in front of Levy. A tentative smile blossomed on her face and she dropped to her knees and unlatched the basket. Levy picked up the blanket nestled on top of the food and thrust it at Gajeel. Only frowning slightly, he shook it out and placed it over a thick patch of grass. As typical picnic fare was unpacked, Gajeel's anticipation died down. _**Where's the aphrodisiacs? Is Mira losing her touch? How am I going to get with Levy without help?**_

Levy sat down awkwardly, trying to keep her knees together. "You know, you don't have to stick around if you don't want to. You probably have something better to do..." She fussed with the containers of food, not raising her gaze to her companion.

"I never figured you for selfish. All that food for two people, and you don't wanna share." Gajeel's rumbling voice claimed Levy's attention and she looked up to see him cross his arms. "And" he emphasized, "after I carried that heavy, heavy basket for you. You used me for my muscles and now you don't have any further use for me. That's cold Shrimp."

Levy gasped in outrage. "That's not it at all! I made you help me find Lucy and Natsu! I dragged you out here without regard for what you might have planned for tonight! I was just...just...just shut up and sit down and eat!"

Gajeel lowered himself to the picnic blanket and sat cross-legged opposite of Levy. _**Snapping out orders makes Levy even sexier.**_ He sneaked a peek at the blue haired girl and watched as she piled a plate with food. Gauging her movements, he reached for grapes at the same instant. He grinned to himself as she blushed and dropped the cluster of fruit. Silently he filled his own plate with an assortment of items and began eating. After ten minutes of reflection, he set down his plate and rummaged in the basket pulling out two small bottles of plum wine.

Levy was surprised at the suddenly outthrust bottle under her nose. "Wha-? Oh thanks Gajeel. This is a really good vintage...you like other kinds of wine?" _**Dumb! It's not like he picked this out on purpose! Mira packed this - he's just thirsty and anything is better than nothing!**_ She opened the bottle and took a nervous sip, forcing her eyes to look calmly at the Iron dragon slayer.

"If yer askin' me questions, I guess I don't have to shut up anymore." His piercings glinted in the mid-evening light as he twitched his face in what Levy guessed was a smile. "I've had this wine before and It's always been good." The tension surrounding them dropped and slipped away as the sun gracefully began to sink below the horizon.

"So, what else do you like?" Levy was still concerned with keeping her modesty intact and was looking down when she questioned her companion. Gajeel mouthed the word 'you' and gave a real from the soul smile which he cut off the second Levy started to look up.

"Iron, Lily, fighting, singing, stuff like that." He snapped his features back to what most people call 'resting bitch face' and calmly kept eating from his plate. Inwardly he smirked as Levy got red in the face and squinty around the eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! We were conversing about vintages. I had no idea you enjoyed fine wines." She couldn't help herself as she flat-out glared at Gajeel. _**I'm trying to get to know you better, and you're being an ass-hat about it. **_"It took me a while to grow accustomed to wine. Not everybody grows to acquire the taste for it. Both Jet and Droy prefer beer."

"I enjoy most beverages, but you won't catch me drinking milk. Judging from the size of you, you avoid milk like the plague." He enjoyed the fire snapping from her eyes and the way her minute hands clenched into the tiniest of deadly fists.

Knowing her breathing was becoming loud and unruly, Levy pushed down her irritation and compressed it into a small box in her mind, promising to deal with it later, much later. "I drink plenty of milk! McGarden's just happen to be a family with smaller sized members. Some people say what we lack in size, we make up for in brain power." She began toying with her food, pushing the remnants of her selections to the side.

Gajeel set down his food and fished in the basket for more drinks, this time coming up with two beers. "Didja acquire the taste for beer?" He unscrewed the containers and offered one to Levy. She took it and he clinked his bottle against hers. "Here's to the favour you owe me." Levy put the cool bottle to her lips and sucked down close to half of her beer.

"What on Earthland can I do for you that you couldn't do for yourself?" Levy scooted just a little bit closer to Gajeel. "You're so strong, I can't imagine what you'd need me for at all." Concentrating on this minor mystery, she took another deep drink.

The muscular man crossed his arms and looked up into the leafy canopy of the sakura trees. "I'm not ready to talk about that just yet. Just know that you'll have to trust me and do what I ask you to." He took a sip of his beer and met her innocent gaze with his intense eyes hooded. "I can tell you the speed of this favour will depend solely on you. If you're not the one to help me, it can't be accomplished."

Soft-hearted, Levy was both intrigued and humbled by Gajeel's admission. _**What does he mean, I'm the only one who can help him? I'm smart, but there's always somebody smarter...or cuter...better endowed...and the list goes on and on.**_ Lightly patting Gajeel's knee, Levy downed her beer and smiled. "I'll do my best!"

_**I never thought you wouldn't try your best Levy.**_ "Make sure you do, Shrimp." He laughed and finished his drink. "There's two beers left, you want another one?"

Levy nodded and giggled. "I don't usually indulge, but why not?" _**I'm perfectly safe with Gajeel - I'm short and not busty and while I'm somewhat pretty, I can't compete with most of the girls in the guild. He's tall, dark and sexy in a broody kind of way. He'll catch an Amazon's eye. **_She took a small sip of her second beer and set it down in order to gather the food containers and repack the picnic basket. Gajeel sat cross legged, nursing his beverage and watched Levy busy herself cleaning.

"Say, why wasn't Lily with you tonight?" Levy mused quietly. "Ever since you met in Edolas, you two have been nearly inseparable."

"Gi he he! No one, not even me tells Lily what he can or can't do!" Taking another swig of his beer, Gajeel inched a little closer to Levy. "He takes off with Charle and Happy sometimes. Why do you ask?"

Feeling anxious under the steely gaze of the Iron dragon slayer, the petite girl flushed. "No special reason, just making conversation. We're nakama and I don't think we've ever spent this much time together just us...alone." Levy gave a bland smile as she uttered the word 'alone', trying to gauge Gajeel's thoughts. _**If Lucy and Natsu can finally hook-up, then I can too. Gajeel can be practice - he still feels guilty for what he did to my team when we first met. I might owe him a favour, but he subconsciously feels a deep obligation for hurting me. This will do nicely.**_ "Hanging out with Erza and the others is different. Speaking of that, how was that new bakery?"

Disgruntled with the path the discussion was taking, Gajeel snorted and took his time replying. "Next meeting of the Dessert Club will be at the ice cream shop in Gray's neighbourhood."

Scrunching up her face, Levy rose to her knees and brushed Gajeel's unruly hair over behind his ear and examined his ear. He faintly blushed and half-heartedly pushed Levy's delicate hands away from his head. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

"I was checking to see if you had potatoes growing in your ear, preventing you from understanding my questions. I asked how the new bakery was, and you deflected with a statement. What happened at the bake shop?"

"Nothin' much. Ate a bunch of sugary crap and listened to Erza pontificate over the merits of chocolate ganache versus vanilla cream filling. Juvia was kinda quiet this time though, she was busy scribbling on a bunch of napkins and when the Salamander wandered into the shop, he stank of mating pheromones."

Levy plopped down, feeling stunned. Embarrassment was forefront in her mind and then anger sparked to life within her. "You mean that you could smell that he and Lucy had been _together_ and were a _couple_? If you could tell, then any other dragon slayer could have smelt the truth...and that means Lucy would never have been sure who spilled the beans!"

"I told you it was a stupid idea from the get go, Shrimp." He ran one large hand through his unruly hair and sighed. "I guess I can release you from my debt. Never figured you for a whelsher though." Gajeel put his empty drink container into the basket and started to push himself up.

Levy grabbed a lock of his hair and yanked. "I am not a whelsher. You did what I asked and I will fulfill all obligations." She glared up at his stoic face. "I don't know what it is about you, but you make me...not myself."


	2. Gajeel walks Levy Home to Fairy Hills

Gajeel slowly nodded. "Ya ever feel that sometimes just by lookin' at ya, people expect certain things?" He stood up and extended a hand to Levy. "I don't have a freaking clue what to expect from you."

She allowed him to draw her up. "Well, I expect _you_ to be yourself." Levy swept her hands down her skirt to brush off any stray debris from their al fresco dining. Gajeel's eyes chased her hands sweeping across her derriere. "Pick up the blanket and fold it so I can finish my drink?" Without waiting for a reply, she bent over to grab her beverage and began to chug it down.

"Gi hehe! You are a bossy little thing!" The pierced mage shook the blanket and folded it neatly, tucking it back into the wicker basket. "You'll let me walk you home and return the basket to the guild tomorrow." He held his hand out for her empty bottle, palm up.

She dropped her container into his grip and smiled impishly. "Thanks! This was a very nice picnic." Levy took a deep breath of the evening air holding it for a long pause and slowly allowing it to escape. The sakura trees in this portion of the park were smaller and decidedly fragrant. White petals clustered thick all over the tree she stood under. "Everybody loves the rainbow Sakura, but I like this variety even more. It's not as showy, but it has a simple beauty."

"Uh huh," grunted Gajeel. _**Sometimes the perception of beauty is skewed by popular consensus, but rooted deep is the attraction of like to like - similar souls will find their paths to one another.**_ "Ya, it's nice for trees."

"You have no romance in your soul do you?" Levy laughed. "I guess you spend more time training your muscles for fighting than expanding your mind...oh shit! I didn't mean anything by that Gajeel! I don't think you're stupid, you just don't come across as...I'm not making this any better am I? I didn't mean to sound like I was judging you by your appearance!" Her cheeks already rosy from the alcohol imbibed flamed even brighter. "Didn't I just shoot my mouth off about McGarden's being so smart? Can we blame me being tipsy for my poor choice of words?"

"Oi, it's alright Shrimp. Don't _small_ bodies have _small_ minds? Gi hehe! I've come to terms with people's expectations a long time ago. There's nothing I can do about other people's choices, I'm the only one in control of what I choose to do." He grinned down at Levy's somewhat shocked face. "I only _look_ like I don't have a sense of humour."

"Well, I'm sorry for my poor word choice and if I said anything that hurt your feelings." Levy's face kept flaming and she tried to brush the extra heat away, swiping at her visage with the backs of her hands. When that failed, she nervously tugged and adjusted her hair band. Shrugging and shaking her head, she trotted ahead of Gajeel who was toting the basket.

_**We all say things we wish we hadn't, but a good person apologizes as soon as they can - and Levy is gooooood inside and out.**_ Gajeel savoured the sight of Levy's cute little ass swaying in front of him, her drunkenness putting more swing in her step. "Don't worry Shrimp. I'm a big boy and words ain't gonna hurt me. You live in Fairy Hills, right?"

Levy turned around and nodded. "Yup!" _**A very big boy, I could climb you like a tree...**_ Biting her lip, her flush swamped her cheeks yet again and she whirled around to dash ahead of Gajeel.

"Hey! I ain't your pack mule! I don't mind carrying the basket, but I refuse to follow five steps behind!" Gajeel grumbled and started walking faster. The crowds thinned out once they passed out of the zone surrounding the cherry tree park. The shaggy haired mage drew even with Levy and kept pace.

"I never thought you were my pack mule, Gajeel." Levy rubbed her arms and lightly shivered. "I appreciate you carrying the picnic leftovers. You know, I can make it home by myself." She stopped and smiled. "It's okay, you must have something better to do than escort me."

"I don't go back on my word either, Bookworm." With a frown, Gajeel shifted the hamper from one hand to the other. "I said I'd take you home and I will, no arguing." Levy shivered again and he sighed. Wordlessly, he stripped out of his jacket and placed it around her thin shoulders.

The heat from his body-warmed coat was wonderful for Levy. The scent of dragon slayer was a complicated mix of iron, faint cologne, healthy sweat and something else elusive that Levy just couldn't place. "Thanks for everything Gajeel."

"I didn't do nothin' that anybody else wouldn't have. Come on, let's get moving or we'll be watching the sun rise before you know it." Gajeel started walking again and gently pushed Levy into motion.

"Mmmm! Watching the sun rise would be such a romantic first date! Hey no worries Gajeel! Just speaking hypothetically!" Levy sighed deeply and had such a look of intense yearning on her face Gajeel stumbled watching the play of emotions across her features. "We're a block away from the girl's dorms. We're gonna have to be quiet!"

Levy latched onto Gajeel's hand and refused to let go as she opened the rear exit of the apartment complex. Whispering, "Shhhh!" she giggled and led him up the stairs to her room. Quickly she opened the door to her place and hauled in his unresisting body. "I thought you might like to see some of my books! I bet there's something we have in common we can talk about in the piles of my 'treasures'!" She scampered over to the near wall and flipped the light switch on a floor lamp.

Gajeel set down the basket just inside the door and using his foot, he made sure the door closed. "Don't freak, I just don't want Titannia finding me and breaking my head open."

The rush of excitement Levy felt when he closed the door died as he spoke. _**Makes sense, I think they're pretty evenly matched skill and power-wise, but he's so much a gentleman...he wouldn't want to fight a woman.**_ "So, I have shelves and piles of really interesting books, brochures and booklets. See anything that grabs you?" The diminutive mage waved her hand at her massive collection of reading material.

The iron dragon slayer gamely examined the stacks of books and despite himself became intrigued with some rare titles dealing with music theory. "Hah! I've only heard rumours of this book! How'd you get a copy?"

Levy approached Gajeel and tugged the book out of his hands to examine it. "Oh, I've had that for a long time! I went through a phase for music appreciation close to six years ago. You want to borrow it?" She tilted her head and gently placed the book back into his hands. "Go ahead, I don't mind." Smiling she turned and went into the kitchen. "Want a drink for the road? I've got water, sake, beer and milk."

She kept smiling as she imagined Gajeel frowning and gagging drinking milk. A soft touch on her elbow made her spin around and almost drop the glasses she was carrying. "Crap! You scared me!"

"Shhhh! Gi hehe!" Gajeel mocked. "I thought you said to be quiet. I'll take a glass of water, feel free to have whatever you want, though."

She poured his drink and something a bit stronger for herself. Walking back into her main living area; she plopped herself down on the couch, patting the seat beside her. "C'mon and visit a bit. Is there anything else about Natsu and Lucy you can tell me?"

Gingerly, he sat down on the overstuffed couch. Squinting confusedly, Gajeel frowned. "What's with the switch in topic? I don't know too much more than you know. They're together, Bunny girl said so and Salamander didn't deny it." Gajeel sipped his water and put it down on another stack of books, keeping the rare tome of music theory on his lap. "Do I look like a chick to you? I ain't yer girlfriend."

Her mouth tremulous, Levy looked down at her lap. "I was just trying to work out what bets will be gone and done with from the wagering ledger." _**Not really, I just want to pick your brain.**_ "I'm saving up for some special books."

Discomfited, Gajeel fidgeted on the couch. "Sorry. All I could tell was they've been spending a lot of time and physical contact with each other. I don't generally dig into their scent trails because I don't want to know."

"They've always spent a massive amount of time together. How was his scent different in the cake shop?" Levy's eyebrows scrunched together and she fairly glared at her companion. "Before you said something about mating pheromones. This is different from sex? Mating is sex, but just sex and not mating is different?"

"Damn Shorty! This is a bit too much!" Gajeel pushed himself further from Levy on the couch like distancing himself from her would stem her outrageous questions. "I don't know if you really need to understand the difference!" His face flushed and he nervously darted his eyes from Levy's intent face to studying the music tome in his lap.

"I just like figuring stuff out. It's not there's a series of books called 'Dragon Mating for Dummies'. Lucy is my best friend and you're a dragon slayer and I figured understanding what she's going through would be supportive." Levy gave Gajeel a lop-sided smile. "Tell me whatever you're comfortable with - remember, I'm nakama."

_**Yah, that doesn't make it any easier to spill dragon secrets into the ear of the girl I wanna get into the panties of.**_ "Shrimp, this is a subject for another day. I gotta vamoose before my luck runs out." He didn't wait for Levy to reply; merely levered himself up and snatched up the picnic basket, tossing the music book inside. "I had a great time tonight. We will discuss the favour you owe me at a later date."

Levy fairly pursued him through her apartment, only stopping at the threshold as he exited. Eyes shining, she whispered, "Goodnight!" A faint grunt was her only response. Closing the door, she slumped against it and giggled. _**Oh, you're gonna tell me all about dragon mating and sex - and by tell me, I really mean show me.**_


	3. Big Decision

Levy slept the sleep of the innocent. Snoring lightly, she splayed her limbs in complete abandonment. In the middle of the night the hem of her gown twisted so much she discarded it and finished slumbering without. A light blanket covered her and was what she cast aside in the morning. Smacking her lips and rubbing at her eyes, she made her way to her bathroom and began her wake-up routine.

After a filling breakfast, she debated visiting Lucy whilst drinking one last cup of tea. _**I totally want to talk to my best friend, but odds are she's still 'taking care of business' with Natsu. Hmmm...do I go to the guild or visit Lucy?**_ She sat at her dining room table and struggled with her decision for another half hour. _**Shit! I'll just go to the library and start research on dragon mating and THEN decide.**_

Pleased with her course of action, Levy finished dressing and grooming. Taking her old library books with her, she ran over to the nearest branch of Magnolia's book lending service. Exchanging pleasant smiles with the librarian and depositing her used books, Levy then strode into the research section of the building and began digging for information.

Two hours passed and Levy was dusty and cranky. _**Love it when all the information contradicts itself! NOT!**_ She piled more filthy (and not in a good way) tomes off to the side and dug back into the lower shelf, pulling older and more fragile books out to see the light of day. After amassing a goodly amount, she spread them on a table and began perusing them. Having left her speed reading glasses at the guild she was briefly tempted to curse, but restrained herself. _**Dammit! Should I skim these or give up and dash over to the guild?**_

A soft touch on her elbow shocked her into awareness. Looking frantically left and right, she spied Gajeel. Breaking her promise to herself, she swore. "Shit! What are you doing here?"

"Don't get yer panties in an uproar! I was sent over here by Mira! She wanted you to have your gale force reading glasses back." He gently placed her glasses on top of one of the stacks of books.

"H-h-how'd you find me, Gajeel?" Levy sputtered. "I was about to go to the guild anyway." She tried patting off some of the book dust she was covered in, and shaking her skirt clean. "Just researching...stuff..."

"I wasn't gonna ask Shorty." Gajeel sneezed. "Damn dust gets all up my nose!" He sneezed again so hard, he knocked several books off the table he stumbled against. Picking them up, he noticed the assorted titles, all referring to dragon mating. _**Gi hehe! Levy has some interest in dragon mating! Can't help her there, but I'm an expert in dragon sex...**_

"What's with the weird look on your face?"

Gajeel sneezed again and backed away from the table. "I gotta get out of here. See ya at the guild little girl!" _**Weird look? That's my 'thinking about sex with you' face.**_ He backed away making sure Levy was not watching him and slipped one of the tomes off the table and held it behind his back. He then spun around and headed to the check-out counter, clutching his treasure. _**I've got some reading to do, let's see what this author thinks they know about dragons.**_

Sprawled comfortably on his couch, Gajeel read the book _Of Dragons _by _Phineas Phog_. He skimmed most of the boring areas and concentrated on the areas pertinent to his interest. Every now and again, a gruff chuckle would escape him, causing Lily to glance over from his own book. "Hah! Like that would ever happen!" Gajeel snorted, "If you know what you're doing, that ain't gotta happen! Really!"

Lily set down his reading material and hopped up on the couch. "What the hell has got you so worked up? I thought you were working on getting with Levy. Call me crazy, but how does that work with you here and not with her?" He wrestled the book out of Gajeel's grip and examined it. "Why do you need to read this?"

Sneering, the metal pierced mage snatched his book back. "I'm doing research to learn what Levy will learn - maybe I'll find something I can use to my advantage." He re-opened the book to his previous spot and continued to read. "This guy has some pretty effed up notions." Pointing to an illustration Gajeel snorted. "Right here, it shows a dragon and dragon slayer fighting over the same dame. Not gonna happen!"

Lily nodded and shrugged. "You don't have to contend with any dragons, there's less than a half dozen men interested in Levy that I know of. She's nice and all, but not stacked like Lucy, or fierce as Erza or even cute as Juvia. We have Jet and Droy that we can put on the list and cross off, immediately. If Levy wanted any of that, she'd be married already and working on pushing out a second brat by now."

Growling low in his throat, Gajeel snapped the book shut. "I don't want to hear you talking about her like that!" Scowling, he set down the tome and jumped up to stalk into the kitchen. Pouring himself a large glass of water, he reined in his furious feelings. Walking back into his living room with his beverage, he sat back down and addressed Lily. "Sorry I snapped - but don't be crude about Levy."

"No worries, I was doing my own research. Gi hehe! Looks like you might be after a little more than some slap and tickle!" Lily sprouted his wings and flew out of the path of the hastily thrown pillow.

Shell shocked, Gajeel sat cross-legged on his couch and didn't even flinch when Lily dropped the cushion back onto the couch by way of his head. _**I've never felt this way over a dame before, I never thought I was deserving or capable...It's always been casual and easy to move from chick to chick.**_ He sat unmoving, lost in his thoughts until Lily wandered back into the room and clawed at his leg.

"What the eff! Do I have to bring back the spray bottle of water? Use your words dammit!"

"I think we should go into the guild for lunch and find a mission we could go on with Levy. Or are you afraid?" Lily snickered. "Failing that, we could just hang out and see what happens - or orchestrate some action." The black exceed hopped onto the couch and waved his paw in front of Gajeel's face. "Oi! Pay attention!"

"I'm thinking!" Gajeel scratched his head and then pounded his fist into his palm. "She still has my coat, she owes me an unspecified favour and she's poking her cute little nose into researching dragon mating. Together, we can work this to my advantage."

* * *

After using the gale-force reading glasses at the library, Levy was able to pare down her selections to a manageable amount of four books. Pleased with her morning's work, she dashed back to her living quarters and washed up for her trip to the guild. In her washroom she quickly tidied her hair, washed dust off her face and applied lip gloss. _**I could change my outfit to something nicer, but that just smacks of trying too hard. I'll just play it by ear for now, but tonight I'll draw up a plan of attack. Instead of punches, I want to land some kisses!**_

She pulled open her hallway closet door and chose a lightweight jacket. _**Oh yah, I still have Gajeel's coat - I'm gonna hold onto that for a bit. It smells so damn good!**_ Levy threw on the coat and exited her apartment. The hallways of the dormitory were quiet and seemed deserted until she neared Juvia's rooms. Loud thumps, muffled curses and knocking noises made Levy hasten past the water mage's door. The walk from Fairy Hills to the Fairy Tail Guild was moderately long but uneventful.

Levy entered the guild hall and strode towards the bar that Mira stood behind, polishing already sparkling glasses. She was humming happily and conversing with her sister who was sitting on a bar stool, finishing her lunch.

"Hey Lisanna, what do you think Natsu and Lucy are doing right now?" Mira tried to keep a solemn look on her face, but almost immediately her lips twitched and both sisters broke out into strident laughter.

"Hi Levy!" Lisanna greeted the solid script mage through her giggles. "What do you think Natsu and Lucy are doing right now?" Levy looked perplexed as the Strauss sisters lost composure again and began sniggering. "Don't mind us! Lucy's your best friend and you're gonna have a front row seat to the 'Too Much Information' show!"

Discomfited, Levy nervously toyed with a strand of her hair, curling it over and over around her finger. "Well, I do want some information...and you two are just the ladies that have the expertise to solve my little problem." She hopped onto the barstool next to the younger sibling and spun from side to side, perusing the crowd intently. "Can you both keep a secret?"

Mira smiled widely and nodded as did Lisanna. "Tell us!" They squealed in unison, breaking down in laughter yet again.

Once more, Levy furtively scoped out the locations of the other guild members, relaxing slightly when she judged everyone was far enough away to not overhear her conversation. "I've come to a big decision and...this is hard...I want to seduce a man."

Utter silence greeted this statement. Levy looked from Lisanna's glassy eyes to Mira's shocked face. Snapping her fingers at the both of them, they came back to life and tittered uneasily.

"Um..." Mira slowly whispered. "What prompted this?" The barmaid picked her bar rag up and started polishing the counter, like the faster she rubbed, the more sense she'd make of Levy's announcement.

Lisanna blinked owlishly at Levy. "Er, are you after Jet or Droy?"

"No!" Levy hissed. "I'm not ready to say just who yet, but I'll tell you in due time. I only figured out what I wanted last night. I don't know that I want a relationship, but I know I have needs." Her face flushed a dark red and she thunked her head on the counter. "Seeing Natsu and Lucy together last night just sparked something in me - I want some romance."

Both take-over mages patted Levy on the shoulder. Mira turned away and grabbed a bottle of tequila and three shot glasses. Efficiently she poured and placed salt and slices of lime within reach. "Time to put on your big girl panties Levy. Let's do shots and talk shop."

Levy pushed herself up from the bar surface and nodded meekly; reconsidered her reaction and decided to slam her fist down. "Yah! Time to work towards my goal."

Mira whipped off her apron and bellowed into the backroom. "Kinana! I'm done my shift! You're on deck right now, please!" Smiling brightly, she turned back and slid over the bar top. "I've always wanted to do that!" She sat on the other side of Levy and grabbed her shot. "C'mon guys, pick up your drinks - let's do this!"

Lisanna and Levy picked up their shots, and grinned at each other and Mira. Together the girls imbibed salt, gulped the tequila and sucked on their lime wedges and slammed the empty glasses on the bar.

"Damn! It burns so good!" gasped Levy. "Let's move on to girl drinks soon. I wanna live to seduce my man."


	4. Eye Candy

Lisanna gurgled with laughter. "Kinana, pour us a round, please. I have a toast to propose." Obligingly, Kinana refilled the shot glasses. "Here's to Levy and her quest!"

Again the girls downed their shots and after they banged them down on the bar, Levy was startled into remembering her need for privacy. "Not so loud!" Levy could feel her cheeks heat up. "We should move to a private room - or somewhere else..."

Mira chuckled softly and hugged herself, rocking on her barstool. Levy and Lisanna looked quizzically at her. The barmaid's big blue eyes shined with excitement. "I just had the best idea! We need another girl in this club - and who better than someone with the freshest experience with romance?"

Squirming on her seat, the younger Strauss sister nodded rapidly. "Yes! Let's go over to Lucy's apartment and snoop, I mean, get some first hand intelligence!" Lisanna looked over at Levy and gently smiled. "You were gonna tell her all about your plans anyway, right? This way, we'll all be on the same page."

Levy nodded, her hazel eyes lighting up as she felt confidence build in herself. Jumping off her barstool she shouted, "Let the quest begin!" In a giggling pack, the three girls started toward the front door of the guild, chattering excitedly to each other.

"I figure either they won't answer the door, or Lucy'll be only too happy to answer the door!" Lisanna guffawed as Mira elbowed her and made a lewd face.

Levy was paying more attention to her friends than to where she was going and walked right into Gajeel as he entered the guild hall. "Sorry!" She ducked her head and scurried outside. Mira and Lisanna exchanged glances and went into fresh gales of laughter; each giving the tall man a mock salute, they hurried after Levy.

Lily gave Gajeel a disgusted look. "I told you to get your ass in gear, now she's out with the sexy sisters. Well, let's go look at the job board and check what's available." Gajeel and his exceed walked over and began perusing the missions. "Catch bandits, trap thieves, catch wild animals...nothing that we'd need Levy for at all!"

Gajeel scowled at the papers on the board. "Shit! Why can't there be something up her alley? Like something to do with books. Did I tell you she had a metric shit-tonne of books in her apartment?"

Sprouting his wings, Lily flew to the top of the board to read more notices. "Yah, you told me that twice so far. We'll find something!"

Levy, Lisanna and Mira boisterously argued in front of Lucy's apartment building.

"I think we should just run up the stairs and make a lot of noise! If they're getting it on, it'll alert them!" shouted Lisanna. "I bet her neighbours will thank us!" She thrust her hands into her pockets and sulked. "The wind is picking up and I wanna get inside."

Levy nodded and exclaimed, "Good idea! But we can't go in there empty handed! We should have stopped to get a hostess gift! Especially since we're uninvited!"

Mira giggled and tugged at her companions sleeves. She pointed up and laughed harder as the other two girls lifted their gazes to Lucy's bedroom window to see the pink haired mage sticking his head out.

"Shut up and get inside!" Natsu closed the window with a bang and turned back to Lucy. "Your friends are here, I'm gonna run to the guild."

Lucy pouted as she levered herself into a sitting position on the bed. "Give them back." She stretched out her hand and fluttered her eyelashes at the pink haired man-boy.

Natsu grinned wolfishly. "No, I won them fair and square. They're mine and going into my dragon treasure hoard. I might let you try to win them back tonight - but you're gonna have to convince me with a good-bye kiss in front of your friends." He pulled on his pants and fastened the buckle, shoving the lace trimmed panty into one of the front pockets.

"That's blackmail you jerk!" Lucy shrieked. "They will interrogate me for every last detail!" The blonde pushed her way out of the bed and kicked the shredded remains of clothing into the middle of the room. She flounced over to her dresser and snatched up some underclothes and wriggled into them as fast as she could. Rummaging in her t-shirt drawer, she found one of her favourites and pulled that on. Bending over, she went to the next drawer in search of shorts and donned those in short order. "Help me clean up all these ruined night gowns."

"You want me to burn that or get the garbage pail?" Natsu smirked, remembering how much fun it had been to rip them off his mate's body.

Sourly, Lucy rolled her eyes at her lover. "Get the kitchen garbage - do not burn anything, ever, please." He padded over to her and enfolded her in his arms, hugging a startled "Eeep!" from Lucy before she relaxed into his embrace. "Thanks, I needed that."

"That's what she said!" Natsu quipped. He stoically bore the pinch his girlfriend delivered to his posterior. "Hey, I'm interested in more, if that's what you want. But Levy is knocking at the door."

Regretfully, Lucy pushed out of his hold. "I'll get the door, you get the garbage." She leisurely made her way to the door. Now out of the bedroom, she could hear the knocking and the squabbling of the three girls. Each step was slower and more hesitant than the one before. Squaring her shoulders, she opened her front door to her friends. Plastering a large smile on her face, Lucy greeted her visitors. "Hey guys! Come on in! Nice to see you! What brings you over here?"

Levy flushed a brilliant scarlet and stuttered her answer. "N-n-nothing t-t-too special. Um, do you have plans this evening?"

Lisanna stepped around Levy and dropped her coat over the back of the couch. "We've got plans for all of us!" She clapped and then rubbed her hands. "It's a girl's night!"

Mira sweetly smiled and added, "We're gonna drink 'til we puke!"

Shaking her head, Levy sputtered. "N-n-no! A few more drinks, but no puking!" The short girl shot an embarrassed look at Lucy. "I've come to a realization, and I need your help. I'm on a quest."

About to answer, Lucy felt warm hands grip her waist and gently squeeze.

Natsu leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'll compromise, see me to the door and kiss me outside."

Lucy grabbed his hand and towed him the rest of the way to her front door. Without a word of explanation, she pulled him out to the hallway and shut the door on the girls' curious faces. She manhandled Natsu against the opposing wall and gripped his face with one hand and teasingly traced the ripples of his abdomen with the other. Slowly she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. His hands came to life and cupped her ass, lifting her against his groin. She speared both hands into his hair and lightly pulled it as their tongues duelled. Little sighs and moans spilled from the lover's throats. With a last grind against Natsu; Lucy stepped away, breathing heavily.

"Best two out of three tonight Luce, and you can win your panties back." He grinned and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Sounds do-able Natsu. Bring some food, you'll need your stamina." Lucy gently pushed him on his way and turned back to her apartment. Walking back inside, she found the Strauss sisters perched glassy eyed on the couch and Levy on the loveseat sitting cross-legged mumbling to herself what sounded like 'romance'.

Closing the door with a slight 'thump' brought her friends back to sudden life. Loud squeals split the air as the two take-over mages reacted, babbling about 'beautiful babies'. Levy smiled apologetically at Lucy. "I need some help with a decision I made and you and they," at this she flicked her finger towards the Strauss siblings, "have the expertise I need."

"Well...okay? What sort of help?" Lucy was honestly puzzled. "I'm always willing to help my best friend. What do you need?" The blonde walked over to the loveseat and plopped down beside her comrade.

Levy opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Mira interrupted. "I call dibs! I want to be a godmother to your first baby!"

"Um, this isn't what you guys came over for is it? Because I don't want to go there just yet." The celestial mage gave carefully neutral looks to each of her visitors. "While I will admit, Natsu and I are dating, we are young and not ready for children."

Big blue eyes shining, Mira tittered. "I'm going to be the best Fairy Tail Godmother ever!" She gave a manic grin and began rubbing her hands together.

Lisanna reached over and shook Mira by the shoulders. "Snap out of it! Don't make me have to slap some sense into you like last time!"

The petite blue haired girl took this opportunity to converse with Lucy. "Sorry about those two, but they're good at matchmaking and you've got the freshest experience of... of...hooking up." Levy's words started out strong, but trailed away as she lost confidence. She dug deep inside for some fortitude; a minute passed of silence and the force of her feelings caused her words to seem especially loud, "I want to seduce Gajeel."

The silence was deafening, and then chaos broke out and all four girls babbled excitedly.

"What!?"

"I call dibs on being godmother!"

"Ooh! Good choice!"

"I just have needs!"

Relieved that Levy's bombshell would be the center of attention, Lucy went into the kitchen to get a bottle of sake. Opening her drinks cabinet, she grabbed the largest bottle she could find. Placing that and four glasses on a tray, she entered her living room and set the serving dish on the coffee table. Lucy poured four servings and cleared her throat loudly. "A-hem! Cheers to Levy's quest!"

Each girl claimed a glass and drank. Levy sat, both mortified and oddly defiant. "Last night was an eye opener for me. I saw how you and Natsu looked at each other...open and sincere...the focus on each other. We've seen lots of glimpses of that, every time you sit together in the guild hall - but last night was...was..." Levy trailed off, unsure of her wording; wanting to express so many deep thoughts but caught up by the limits of language. Taking a steadying breath, Levy continued. "Last night was honest. Lucy, you said you didn't care what others thought and that you and Natsu were meant to be together and didn't need to hide anything."

Face flaming, Lucy stared at her empty glass and decided to pour refills. "Natsu brought up some cogent thoughts about our relationship - we've been heading towards each other from the very beginning. Nothing stays the same without stagnating and then dying. Life is change and change can be scary, but the rewards are so...so..."

Lisanna sniggered, "Let's face it, he's some delicious eye candy." She held up her hands in the gesture for surrender. "Don't worry, I had all my time in Edolas to get over Natsu. He's yours and I've moved on, a couple of times!" She blushed delicately. "No need to go into details, but I date and have fun."

Mira nodded vehemently. "Delicious eye candy!"

"I don't know that I want a relationship, but I want some romance." Levy giggled. "I feel a lot of things for Gajeel. It's all mixed up, but he's _my_ eye candy."


	5. Certain Urges

Lucy sat in silence pondering her best friend's words. Abruptly she got up to root around in her cupboards to search for refreshments, leaving the three girls to converse amongst themselves.

"So Levy, you've decided on seducing Gajeel. He looks like a difficult target. Why not go after Jet or Dr-"

Mira couldn't even finish saying the name 'Droy' before Lisanna interrupted. "Don't even! Sure she could sleep with either of them, hell, even both together, but then they'd never give up on her!"

Levy let out a gasp of shock. "Thanks for the nightmare fuel! I've thought of them as brothers for as long as I've known them. That's just eww!"

"Why not go after one of the Trimens? You know; Eve, Ren or Hibiki? Each one is tastier than the last!" Mira practically cooed the word 'tastier'. "They are lady killers - certified, good-to-the-last-drop lady pleasers."

"Mira, you know Ren is engaged to Sherry even if he won't admit it!" Lisanna shook her head regretfully. "Levy wouldn't dream of busting up anyone's engagement. We need to find her someone young, attractive and available for fun and games."

"Wait! I've already decided on Gajeel!" Levy protested. "He's got a full mane of hair, iron hard muscles and an ass that won't quit."

The two sisters looked at Levy and grinned. Mira grabbed her glass and drank her sake. "Sounds like you're committed to your seduction. That's an important first step. You don't want to get sidetracked. Pick your target and don't waver!"

"Yah! Second step, make them take notice! Throw yourself in their path! Not at them - this is an important distinction! Be there, but make it so they come to you." Lisanna took another sip of her drink. "Third! Dress! Play up your assets!"

Mira stood up and pulled Levy out of her seat. "Spin! Let's see what we're workin' with!"

Obediently Levy spun, allowing the two sisters to catalogue her physical traits. Lucy walked back into the living room with a platter of snacks. "Sorry I don't really have a lot to offer right now! But we need something to soak up the alcohol!" She plunked the tray down next to the sake and sat back down on the loveseat.

Mira stood with her finger held up against her lips. "Tch. I think your cuteness is pretty solid, but if we play up your ass, you'll get further."

"I think her eyes are such a beautiful hazel!" Lucy contributed, unsure of what exactly they were doing, but wanting to support her friend.

Lisanna tilted her head back and forth. "I think Gajeel is an ass-man. She's got some junk in that trunk. Her booty is better than either of ours, sister."

"Thanks!" Levy was rapidly getting overwhelmed, but politeness was bred into her bones. "This is a great start, you've given me lots to work with and now I think I know what direction to go."

"Why don't we have a shopping expedition tomorrow?" Lucy volunteered. "I have a few things I need and who doesn't love new clothes?"

"Great idea!" Mira clapped her hands. "Sounds awesome! We'll meet for breakfast near the best boutiques on Belter Street. Say, around nine am? Lisanna! Now that that's settled, how 'bout we bar hop a bit? We haven't painted the town red in ages!"

"Yah!" Lisanna smiled slyly. "Maybe we can brush up on our seduction technique."

Lucy hopped out of her seat and held out Lisanna's coat for her to slip into. "Have fun you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Together the two sisters turned to each other and shouted, "That's what_ she_ said!" Shrieking with laughter, they exited Lucy's apartment and went on the prowl for fun and excitement.

"Lucy, thanks for putting up with us." Levy toyed with some crackers off the refreshment tray. "I should have called first, but I had a few shots at the guild - basically on an empty stomach...well, it seemed like a really good idea at the time."

"No worries, we can talk about whatever you need to Levy." Lucy picked up the alcohol and topped up their drinks. "So, you're seriously interested in Gajeel?"

There was a slightly panicked look to Levy's wide hazel eyes. "Um... I don't know exactly how serious, but I want him to notice me." She picked up her glass and sipped at her drink. "I think I could have a satisfying physical relationship with him. He seems so self-contained..."

"Are you looking to turn the Iron dragon slayer into a friend with benefits?" Lucy shook her head ruefully. "I bet you've started to do research on dragon mating habits, haven't you?"

Levy choked on the cracker she was eating. Coughing the bitten food into a napkin she gave her friend a sheepish smile. "You know me so well! I went to the library this morning - actually, I had wanted to visit with you, but...I figured you'd be busy."

Flushing, Lucy giggled. "Yah, busy. The thing is, I do know you well and I don't think you're the kind of person to remove emotion from sex."

"Be that as it may, I want _some_ romance. I want to be desired, for a night, a week...I just don't want to wait. Picking Mira and Lisanna's brains for man hunting tips was kinda desperate, but I haven't been able to do anything by myself anyway!"

Lucy scooted over and hugged Levy. "You're able to do anything you set your mind to! Anything at all! You'll seduce the hell out of Gajeel if that's what you want!"

"You think so?" asked Levy in a small voice.

"Hells yah!" shouted Lucy. "You're speaking to the resident expert on dragon mating!" The celestial mage blushed lightly. "I want to read some of these books...not just for my own personal edification, but to help you."

"How about tomorrow after shopping?" Levy offered. "I know we'll be looking for clothes to show off my assets, but I'm not too sure what I can do to throw myself in his path and somehow make him come to me?"

Lucy nibbled on a cracker and thought deeply. "Well, Mira conned me and Natsu into a bet and a mission at a magic love spring. Matter of fact, taking Gajeel there might be your solution. What if we can get Mira to put up a job on the board calling for both a dragon slayer and solid script mage?"

"That just might work!" Levy chirped, her excitement rising. "She tried to offer us a job right after you and Natsu left on your mission!"

"She's a tricky devil!" Lucy laughed. "I have a coupon for a one night stay at the love spring hotel. You can have it if you want. I was thinking of going back on an anniversary, but it might benefit you more."

"Well, maybe...I'll keep it in mind. For right now, I see my plan to seduce Gajeel as almost two thirds complete. I've decided I will have him - that's step one. Target acquired! Step two, put myself in his path - we're working on that. Step three, buy and wear some ass accentuating clothes."

Smiling, Lucy ate a few more crackers. "Gajeel won't know what hit him!"

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"You ready to share any of your expertise on dragon mating?"

Lucy tittered nervously. "Um...What do you want to know?"

"Some basics, only go as far as you feel comfortable with details, I want to be able to look Natsu in the face later. Lisanna already scarred my psyche earlier with images of Jet and Droy." Levy sat back firmly in her corner of the loveseat and waited.

Lucy crossed and uncrossed her legs, then laced her fingers together on her lap. "For us, there was a fair amount of magic involved. We dreamed together of each other after using the hot spring. Ah, some love bites were exchanged in our dream that showed up in the waking world...I was under the influence of his feelings and vice versa."

Levy nodded and sipped more of her drink. "That's what led up to the mating, but I want some insight as to what makes a mate a mate. I asked Gajeel last night, but he evaded answering. Is having sex enough to trap a dragon slayer with someone? Can they sleep around? Or is it one and done, forever?"

"I guess you'd have to define 'certain urges' to be certain of the answer." Lucy sighed, "For my situation, I've loved Natsu for a pretty long time without knowing it was love. We've been close from the minute we met. We built our feelings on the bonds of being nakama. In the dream world, Natsu explained to me that when a dragon, or dragon slayer gets certain urges, they are only and ever for the person destined to be their mate. This person has a chance or choice to be with the dragon or cut them out of their existence and lead a normal life."

Looking vaguely dissatisfied, the solid script mage frowned. "So it all comes down to determining what 'certain urges' means in regards to mating. I haven't run across that yet in the books I borrowed from the library. This has been very helpful anyway, Lucy."

Impishly smiling, Lucy volunteered another nugget of information. "Dragons bite like bastards. It's freaking constant!"

As Lucy intended, Levy lost her frown and laughed. "Let's watch a movie or something! It's pretty early in the evening, and we really haven't hung out in what feels like forever." Lucy nodded and turned on the lacrimavision. They watched a silly movie and made popcorn, relaxing away the hours. Levy started yawning near the end of the movie and made her excuses.

Lucy waved to Levy as she exited the apartment. After the short but intense visit with the three girls, it had been most peaceful just to hang out with the solid script mage. Smiling, she locked the door and tidied up the living room. The sake bottle still contained just enough for one more drink; shrugging, Lucy poured it into her cup and carried the tray of picked over snacks into the kitchen. Humming, she put away the left-over food.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu stalked out of her bedroom, wearing only boxers. "I've been waiting for close to half an hour. Come to bed!"


	6. All Nice is All Boring

**Caution! Immediate lemon ahead - children and young adults please skip the first few paragraphs- more like 10 paragraphs **

**Lemon warning: Dragons like lemons before breakfast. **

Lucy awoke to find Natsu spooning her, his arms wrapped around her chest and his groin snug against her posterior. Yawning, she stretched as best she could while trying not to wake her mate. Checking the time, she realized she had close to half an hour to luxuriate before getting ready to meet the girls for breakfast and shopping. A soft smile graced her sleepy countenance. Sighing, she arched her back into the soothing warmth of Natsu.

"If you want something, you should ask for it Luce." Natsu lightly nibbled on Lucy's neck. "I'm not a mind reader you know. If you're in the mood for some _slap and tickle_, you gotta tell me." His teeth pressed gently and his tongue licked aggressively.

"I wasn't trying to wake you. Didn't you get enough last night?" She lay there passively as he ran his fingers over her left hip, tracing a circuitous route over and dipping low on her thigh and back towards her abdomen. The slower his hands cruised, the more restive she became and actively began reacting to his caresses.

"You're grinding on me, pardon my confusion." Lucy could hear the smirk coming across in his voice. "I'm trying to make up for lost time - seven years we were lost to the passing of time on Tenrou Island and the years before our hot spring intervention. We could have been doing this a whole hell of a lot sooner."

Moaning her words, Lucy grabbed Natsu's hands and moved them to her breasts. "I think you do know what I want, you just want to hear the words."

"Yes, I do believe you're correct Luce-my-mate." He accompanied his words with pinches to her nipples and another bite to her neck. "The more graphic your words, the sooner I submit to your desires."

"You've got twenty minutes before I hop out of bed and run to the shower." Lucy raked her nails down his flank and kept grinding.

"Well, when you put it like that; out of the goodness of my heart, I'll do you a favour - can you get on your knees for me Luce?" Natsu pulled back and allowed Lucy to change position. He placed kisses all down her spine and gripped her hips possessively, all the while getting more excited from the breathy moans his blonde mate was emitting. On his knees behind her, he pushed his hard length inside with one quick thrust. Her inner walls clamped down and he relished the exquisite feeling of liquid warmth and tightness. Slowly he began moving, pulling almost out and then pushing back into her welcoming heat.

"Hah, nnngh...faster...harder...give me all you have!" Lucy panted louder and louder. Her arms trembled with effort keeping herself upright from the force of Natsu's pistoning hips. Sweat ran freely down both their bodies as they strained against each other, working towards mutual satisfaction. Reaching around, Natsu slipped one and then another digit into his mate's core. He rubbed in tiny circles as he pounded into her, faster and faster as her moans escalated into high pitched shrieks of pleasure.

Low groans of satisfaction echoed in Lucy's bedroom as the ultimate pinnacle of ecstasy was attained and savoured. Natsu collapsed over Lucy's back, forcing the immediate crumpling of her legs. He rolled to his side and drew Lucy with him, keeping his softening member within her another minute. He rained kisses and bites on her shoulder, ignoring her soft protestations of "Too rough!"

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I do feel the need to protect you from others, men who look at you and desire you without even knowing how special you are. Last night I said I have to fight challengers - I wasn't kidding. You're mine." He hugged her to his chest tightly. "I trust you above all others, it's other men I distrust."

"Is that a dragon trait? I'm not about to live my life separated from everyone else." Lucy chuckled softly. "You're all I can see, all I need, all I want."

"How did I get so lucky?"

Checking the time, Lucy struggled out of the blankets on the bed, racing for the shower. "Crap! I gotta hurry the hell up to get to Belter street on time!" Natsu briefly considered joining Lucy in the shower, but rightly considered she'd be in too much of a rush to enjoy his presence. Mentally, he added shower sex to his list of things-to-do. Ten minutes later, Lucy threw on clothes and kissed Natsu good-bye to run to her early morning appointment with her girlfriends.

Walking at the fastest pace Lucy could manage with stray muscles throbbing and her intimate areas twinging, she made it to Belter street only five minutes late. Levy was already there as was Lisanna, but Mira had yet to arrive. Another ten minutes of waiting and Mira ran up in last night's clothes all apologetic.

"Sorry! I had a good night of hunting and well..." She giggled and brushed imaginary bits of dirt off her shoulders. "I still have it, no matter how many times I give it away."

"You're so bad!" laughed her sister. "I was home and in bed at the usual time! No luck for me, but I keep trying!"

A short discussion by the females involved led to them breaking fast at the new bakery, 'Le Gateau Gigantique'. They feasted on pastries, coffee and other assorted sweets; appropriate fuel for shopping.

"So where to first?" Levy looked expectantly at Lucy. "You said you needed a few things...so what do you need?"

"Ah, um, well, funny thing, I'm shopping for night gowns - no special reason..." Lucy blushed brightly.

Mira smirked knowingly. "Did your nightgowns meet with a certain dragon slayer's destructive qualities?"

Both sisters laughed, but Levy endeavoured to look sober. "So any shop with women's clothing will do, huh?"

The four mages agreed and arbitrarily turned left after exiting the cake shop. They entered the first ladies clothing shop and browsed their offerings. Mira and Lisanna scoured the racks and tossed more than a dozen outfits at Levy to try on. This pattern repeated for the next five shops.

Levy tried many different combinations of short skirts and tight shorts and long trousers before becoming despondent. "Look guys, these upscale clothes are just not things I'm comfortable wearing!"

Lisanna nodded, "You're not gonna look good until you decide you _can_ look good. Maybe these shops are too far out of your comfort zone. You and Lucy should shop with each other. Mira and me need to get to the guild soon anyway for our shifts!"

"Good luck!" Chirped Mira. "I know you'll find something awesome!"

"Thanks Mira!" rejoined Levy. "Before you go, I was wondering if there was any special mission suited for myself and Gajeel to complete. Remember when Natsu and Lucy took that mission to the magic hot spring? You offered a unique mission to us, but I was too scared to accept."

Mira giggled. "Oh, I remember. You looked so spooked! As I recall, Gajeel appeared intrigued. I'll have a look through the missions and see if I can't find something suitable."

"You're a life saver!" gushed Levy. "I'll owe you big!"

"God mother big?" Mira preened and buffed her nails on her shirt. "Make me the godmother of your firstborn and we have a deal!"

Levy exchanged a incredulous look with Lucy and nodded at Mira anyway. "We have a deal!"

The white haired take-over mage squealed with joy and ran up to hug the diminutive girl. "You won't regret this!"

Lucy and Levy waved goodbye to the two sisters and then turned back to the boutiques of Belter street. Sighing, Levy slumped against an expensive window display. "You wanna get out of here and go to the street of bargains?" Her blonde companion nodded and they headed towards the south end of town. Walking quickly, they continued conversing.

"Yes, a few things. If Natsu is gonna keep destroying my nightgowns, there's no sense in spending large amounts of jewels buying them." Lucy flushed and kept her eyes downcast as she spoke to Levy. "Don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed it at the time, but he wrecked them one after the other like it was the only thing keeping him alive."

Levy smiled wistfully. "That's something I would love for Gajeel to do with me."

Surprised, Lucy almost stumbled over the uneven pavement. "So you think about a lot of things concerning him, huh?"

"You read just as much as I do, if not more! Damn romance novels aren't called bodice rippers for nothing!"

"True!" laughed Lucy. "I never thought to be starring in my own, though. Hey! Here's one of my favourite bargain shops, let's go in here." The blonde mage pointed to a large shop and both girls entered.

"This is more my style Lucy!" Levy had an armful of affordable cute clothes, "There's bound to be something I like that will suit my frame."

In the changing room, Levy tried on outfit after outfit. Finally, her decisions were narrowed down to two new short skirts, a deceptively simple looking black dress and fitted trousers.

"You know Levy, I'm getting tired of shopping, let's get those and stick a fork in it, I'm done!"

"I think we did pretty good, let's head over to Fairy Hills and my research material. We'll make lunch and then we can read up on dragon mating habits."

"Sounds like a solid plan!" They paid for their items and hastened to Fairy Hills.

Soon, the two friends were setting down their shopping bags in Levy's apartment. Working peaceably together, they assembled lunch and sat down to eat.

"Levy, do you mind if I ask why?"

"Why, what?" The solid script mage looked blankly at her blonde companion.

"Why do you want Gajeel?"

"He's a curious mix of intimidating, rough and caring. He seems kinda callous and menacing at times, but I'm certain it's an act. Ever since Tenrou Island, he's been softer...no, that's wrong. Saying he's soft would imply he's weak. He's been more like...not as hard - he ordered me to keep to his side to remain safe. He makes all kinds of nicknames for me, like Shrimp, Tiny, Shorty. I don't really like them, but I like the fact he has pet names for me. He's got a big soft spot in his heart for Pantherlily. Gajeel was pretty upset not to have a talking cat of his own before Edolas - you know first hand how Natsu treats Happy, they're buddies. Wendy and Charle are best friends. Every dragon slayer with an exceed treats them with love."

Levy put her elbows up on the table and laced her fingers together to slouch her head forward. "I see in him the qualities I find lacking in myself. Some things I can't change, but there are lessons he can teach me. I want to be more assertive. I want respect. I want to ride him hard and put him away wet."

Lucy fell off her chair and Levy laughed. "Just checking to see if you were still listening! Just kidding! I'd wash him before bedding down with him. Let me tell you, he'd get a thorough going over. Everybody seems to see me as a serious bookworm. That's true, but only to a certain degree. I'm more than just one thing, and so is Gajeel. All nice is all boring."

"You sound like this is going to be a serious attachment. Would you be able to have sex with him and then walk away?"

"Hopefully, I'll get to have sex a few times - the first time is always a disappointment from what Cana's told me. And after the sex, hopefully I'll only be able to lay there in a state of delirious joy with legs like jelly." Levy pushed back her chair and stood up, making a fist and pounding her kitchen table. "Gajeel Redfox will be mine!"


	7. Full House in the Guild Tonight

Blushing hotly, Levy sat back down and forked a dainty bite of her lunch. Using her napkin, she blotted a bit of salad dressing from the corner of her lips. Arching one brow at Lucy she smiled. "I'm not going to change everything about myself in one day you know. I'm just letting my inner demon out to play. I've always been lewd but never really broadcasted it."

Lucy nodded, "I knew that, but didn't think about it much. You've read some of my more adult stories and gave me great pointers with them. Both you and Erza lend me smutty books by the dozen with pages dog-eared and paragraphs highlighted. I guess I've been naive not recognizing your hand writing in the notes in the margins."

Her lips twitching, Levy started snickering. "Not just my notes! Erza's and Juvia's too! I don't know which one is the bigger pervert!"

After the remains of lunch were cleared away, the two girls attacked the four large tomes of dragon lore. Levy busied herself with making a list of facts she wanted to verify while Lucy donned the gale-force reading glasses and quickly read the books.

Flipping the pages at a steady rate, Lucy absorbed a chaotic barrage of information. Generally, the books were in accord with each other, but odd conflicts of data were evident. The celestial mage commandeered a blank page of paper and scribbled her own notes as Levy concentrated on hers.

Closing the last book, Lucy put down her pen to stare pensively at Levy. "I knew a lot of these 'facts' already. Dragon mating seems to be enhanced regular manly man bullshit posturing." Her lips turned down and her eyebrows scrunched together in displeasure. "What a waste of time! The only thing I saw as unique was the little blurb about scent marking and easing of motion sickness. Everything else is regular human courtship behaviour merely amped up to Elfman's level of 'man'!"

"That was awesome! Good work Lucy!" Levy's eyes sparkled and she pumped her fist in the air. "I'm so silly for not noticing that myself! I've got to go back to the library and checkout some relationship books! Knowledge is power!"

"How about we go to the guild this evening and have some fun?" Lucy brightened with her friend's praise. "I haven't been in yet since getting back from the mission in Balsam. The longer I put off going in, the more awkward I'm sure to feel."

Levy patted Lucy's hand. "Don't worry too much about it, there's always the next brawl or scandal to draw their attention away."

"You're right, so I'll see you at the guild tonight!" Lucy hugged her friend good-bye and exited Fairy Hills.

Relaxing in the fresh spring air, the blonde walked home at peace. After unlocking her door, Lucy was almost bowled over by Happy flying into her chest.

"What the hell?!"

"Aren't you glad to see me Lucy? I missed you!" cried Happy. "You look not as fat today!"

"What are you doing in my apartment? Is Natsu with you? I'm not fat! I'll shave you bald if you can't keep a civil tongue in your head!"

Happy rolled his eyes. "Natsu is busy doing something at our house and he kicked me out. Feed me! Got any fish?"

Lucy stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the exceed. "Why should I feed you when you insult me?"

"What insult?" Happy snickered. "Natsu told me he'd be by in a couple hours to escort you to the guild. He liiiiiiiiikes you!"

"Happy, you're gonna need to find a new catch-phrase." Lucy laughed to see the blue cat deflate at the realization his teasing would no longer bother the committed couple.

* * *

In the dusty stacks of the library, Gajeel was holding on to the last shreds of his temper. Lily had spent ten full minutes complaining that Levy wouldn't show up until her next usual day. When Gajeel had been proven right, Lily had quieted. The iron dragon slayer found his blood pressure rising with every young male that greeted and touched Levy. He ground his teeth as the cheerful petite woman conversed with a handsome young man shelving books. Unconsciously Gajeel took two rapid steps towards Levy and only stopped to viciously hiss a curse at Lily who had clawed his leg.

"Use your freaking words cat!"

"Use your brain! What's the point of hiding and spying if you're going to walk out there and let her see you?" Lily openly glared at his friend. "You make us loiter here killing me with boredom and you're going to wreck your plan just because some random man is talking to your female?"

Gajeel glowered at his exceed and slowly nodded. "You're right dammit! I need to kill that random man, Levy is _my_ female!" He lurched forward, his dark red eyes blazing with bloodlust.

Lily grew to battle size and grabbed the back of Gajeel's shirt, holding him back. "Now I know she's the one! You only heard what you wanted to hear!" Exasperatedly, the exceed shook his partner to snap him out of his homicidal rage. "We're supposed to hide and observe! Calm down!"

"I know! I'm the one that came up with the plan!" Gajeel grumbled but stepped back into the cover of the shelves. The black haired mage stared at Levy, watching her peruse and select several books. She spun on her heel and took her books to the check-out counter and departed rapidly. Waiting a few extra minutes, Gajeel then stomped over to where she had been and browsed for clues.

Lily returned to his smaller size and was flipping through one of the books Levy had looked at but put back. "This is a book on human dating! Is she giving up on dragons? Sucks to be you then Gajeel! Gi hehehe!"

His mouth a straight line and lips pressed thin, Gajeel could feel the vein in his temple throbbing. "I have never given up on a fight - I ain't about to start. She'll be mine for as long as I want."

"You wanna follow her some more?" Lily watched with open amusement at Gajeel's torment. "Or you could go man up and ask her out."

"I'm saving the full frontal attack as a fall back measure. Let's go see what Shrimp is doing." Sneering at all the relationship books, Gajeel strode out of the library with his exceed trailing behind. Out in the spring afternoon sunlight, the dragon slayer sniffed the air to catch Levy's aroma. Easily picking up her scent trail, Gajeel quickly began following her path. He traced a fairly meandering path through Magnolia which led him back through the park with Sakura trees and towards Fairy Hills.

"She's gone home Gajeel." Lily moaned. "I'm bored! Let's go to the guild and see if there's any new missions on the board. I bet there's a fight we can join - or we can start one."

"Yah, fine. Let's go to the guild."

Pushing the door extra hard, Gajeel strode into the packed Fairy Tail guild. "What's with the crowd?"

Lily shrugged. "Beats me, but isn't a multitude of bodies in the guild to our advantage?" He snickered into a paw, "Touchy feely - oopsy grabsy! Perfect 'accident' waiting to happen."

"You're right again Lily. I don't smell Levy here yet - let's grab a few drinks." Gajeel glared his way through the horde and people scurried to get out of his way. Claiming a barstool, he ordered a pitcher of beer to share with his companion. Mira smiled even more devilishly than usual as she placed his order down. "What's with the crowd tonight Mira?"

Her blue eyes twinkled as she answered. "Everyone is waiting for Lucy and Natsu to show up - a little blue haired birdie told me she'd be in tonight." Mira's smile spread so unnaturally wide that Gajeel was starting to feel creeped out. She bounced in place brimming with excitement. "It's a surprise party for the new couple!"

"Gi hehe! I can't wait to see the look on Bunny Girl's face!" Gajeel quaffed his beverage. "Salamander is too stupid to react I bet."

Lily reached over and poured himself a glass of beer. "Cheers!" He sipped at it and called his wings. "I'm gonna check out the mission board. Be right back." Mira walked back over and started polishing the bar in front of the iron dragon slayer.

"Looking for anything in particular? There's a special mission I haven't pinned to the board yet..." Mira slyly smiled. "Might be too much for just you and Lily to handle."

Gajeel grunted and applied himself to draining his beverage. The guild doors slammed open and the crowd cheered. Gray rushed in and the cheer died away. Assorted scraps of garbage pelted the shirtless ice mage. He ran over to where the iron dragon slayer was sitting and claimed the barstool beside him. "So, Gajeel. What's with the full house in the guild tonight?"

"It's a surprise party for Bunny girl and Salamander. They passed the advanced lesson on hand holding, gi hehehe!"

"Lucy is gonna flip and Flame brain won't know how to handle it." Grey scoffed.

The door slammed open again and Juvia skipped into the guild. The noise level rose and descended as people realized it was neither Lucy nor Natsu entering. Looking left and right, she spotted Gray hiding behind Gajeel and squealed happily. "Gray-sama! I found you! Juvia wins hide-and-seek! Does Juvia get her trophy now?"

Gray shrank back behind the dragon slayer, and gestured to Mira for a drink. "Let me have a double scotch on the rocks." The barmaid poured and he drained it. Setting down the empty glass, he pointed at it and she poured another two fingers. Using both hands he cradled the drink and took a sip.

Juvia bounced closer and closer. "Gray-sama! Juvia has been very patient! You promised if I could find you I would get a surprise!"

Now sans pants, but still retaining his boxers, Gray mumbled to Gajeel. "I said I'd be surprised if she could find me after I hid. She never listens to me!"

Her big blue eyes shining with love's light, she reached out her hand to rest on Gray's shoulder. He twitched and shrugged off her touch. Undeterred, Juvia hopped up on the barstool next to the ice mage. "Juvia will have what Gray-sama is having!" She sat leaning towards the object of her affection, watching intently as he slowly and steadily consumed his drink.

Mira placed a double scotch on the rocks in front of the water mage and held the bottle at the ready in front of Gray. On his nod, she poured another measure and addressed Juvia. "Did you hear? It's official! Natsu and Lucy are a couple!"

"No more love rival! Gray-sama is all Juvia's!" When Gray protested he was his own man, Juvia pretended not to hear.

The guild doors bounced open and the duo in question finally entered amid cat-calls and shouts and cheers. Lucy and Natsu, holding hands waded through the crowd. A chant of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" grew louder and more hoots and the stamping of feet built to a crescendo as the now pink cheeked Lucy and Natsu embraced. They locked lips for an endless moment and then parted breathless.

Gajeel snorted at the spotlighted couple and elbowed Gray in the ribs. "Looks like it wasn't too big a surprise for them. Bookworm musta told Blondie. Chicks always support each other."

Natsu, grinning like a besotted fool, pulled Lucy to the bar to order drinks. Before he could say anything, Mira poured a fire whiskey and hard lemonade for them. The barmaid smiled angelically and mouthed the words, "You owe me!" at Lucy, who blushed and nodded. Drinks in hand, they sat down at the nearest table adjacent to the bar. The background noise swelled and the guild of Fairy Tail began partying in earnest.

Happy flew in minutes later to Natsu crying, "Wah! Lucy was mean to me after I complimented her!"

The pink haired mage laughed. "I already know! She told me what you said and you're lucky she only threatened to shave you bald!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the dramatic blue exceed. "Telling me I don't look as fat as usual is _not_ a compliment."

"I said you look not as fat today - not _as usual_!" Happy's fake tears dried up as he spotted Charle talking to Wendy. "Don't wait up for me tonight." He jumped off of Natsu's shoulder and made his way towards the pretty white haired cat.

Levy greeted Lucy, "Hi! How's it going?" The solid script mage was wearing one of her new purchases; a shorter and tighter than usual skirt, paired with a matching yellow headband and contrasted with a thin white sweater.

Lucy pulled her friend into the chair next to her. "That looks _so_ good!"

The petite girl giggled, "I know! I've been complimented by everybody I've run into!" Her hazel eyes shone. "Jet and Droy almost swallowed their tongues. It feels nice to get noticed!"

Lily hopped onto the bar and picked up his glass of beer. "There's nothing new on the mission board that's suitable." Grinning the exceed jerked his head over towards the table where the newly celebrated couple and Levy were sitting. "Let's go visit with the King of the Fools and his busty Queen."


	8. Go For It!

Gajeel picked up his beer pitcher and glass in preparation to move to the table. He listened unabashedly as Levy and Lucy conversed. The tiny bluenette confided to Lucy that she'd actually been in the guild before Lucy had arrived, but had been detained by each person she ran into with compliments. Dropping into an unoccupied chair opposite the girls, Gajeel grunted his hellos.

Lily was more cordial and smiled as he walked over to Levy on top of the table. "Gajeel was just telling me he'd like to talk to you later." His smile turned evil as he turned around to face Gajeel. "Gi hehe!"

Scowling, the iron dragon slayer slouched in his seat. "It's about the debt you owe me Shrimp."

Levy blushed as Lucy pinned her with a sharp look. "Oh? You didn't mention this last night, or when we went shopping this morning or when we hung out at your place." The blonde scooted her chair closer to Levy. "You grilled me and didn't share that tidbit?"

The petite girl sputtered, "It's not a big deal or anything! He helped me with something and I'm just going to return the favour." Shifting in her seat, she signalled the barmaid.

Smiling brightly, Lisanna came over to serve the table. "Congrats to the both of you, Lucy and Natsu! 'Bout freaking time! What can I get you?" Without a pause, she scanned the table and answered her own question. "Fire whiskey, hard lemonade, pitcher of beer and wine spritzer!" Lisanna winked at Levy, "When I'm done my shift, let's do some shots and let our hair down!"

Hoping to distract Lucy from talking about the favour she owed Gajeel, Levy giggled and agreed quickly. "Sounds great!"

Juvia nursed her drink and stared at Gray, daydreaming her favourite fantasy where he asked how her day was, if he could hold her hand and would she like to come home with him. Mumbling softly to herself, she smiled. A few minutes into her visualization she reached the point where she could no longer sit still and was squirming in her seat; pressing her thighs together, trying to sooth her unrequited passions. She got progressively louder, her groaning issuance of "Gray-sama! Don't touch me there!" rousing the ice mage from his alcoholic daze.

A look of confusion crossed his face. "I'm not touching you at all! What's with you Juvia?" Gray pushed himself off his bar stool, stumbling over to where Natsu sat with his arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lisanna arrived with the table's beverages and was setting them down as the ice mage tripped, falling into Lisanna and causing the tray to flip and cover the fire dragon slayer with booze.

"Ice princess! Can't hold your liquor, huh? Let's go!" Natsu grinned and stabbed Gray's chest with a finger. "Ain't a Fairy Tail party unless I'm kicking your ass anyway!"

Gray scowled and shoved Natsu, "You kick my ass? You and what army?" The two mages scuffled, exchanging blows with glee.

The water mage sat despondent. _**Gray-sama! Juvia wants your attention!**_ Sighing, she chugged her scotch and slipped off her barstool. Juvia skirted the edge of the brawl and not so accidentally clipped the back of Gray's head with her elbow as she walked past. Lost in her feelings of jealousy and rage, she concentrated on keeping a blank facade to hide her hurt. Juvia never saw the ice mage pause in his fighting and watch her as she trudged to the back exit of the guild.

Lucy shrugged and ignored her fighting boyfriend. She took the bar rag from Lisanna and started mopping up the spill on the table. "Just another regular evening at the guild!"

Levy nodded and turned to Lisanna, "Looks like we could use another round! How about instead of my usual, I'd like the strongest thing you serve!"

"Coming right up!" Lisanna collected the empties from the table and accepted the wet bar towel back. Dodging the grappling fire and ice duo, she hollered to her sister at the bar. "Pour me an extra strong Panty Remover!"

Lily jumped back over to Gajeel and guzzled the last of his beer. Leaping to his friend's shoulder, he whispered into his ear, "Aren't you the strongest thing they serve?" Lily laughed as he avoided the mage's swat. Turning his attention to the two girls, the black exceed sandwiched himself between them and started purring as they both absentmindedly petted him as they conversed. He flashed a smug grin at his dragon slayer. His look said '_I can get women to touch me anytime I want_'.

Dissatisfaction raged in Gajeel's stomach. _**Levy is mine and Lily is taunting me! Too many men are noticing what's mine!**_ The drinks arrived at the table and he poured more beer for himself and gulped it down, hoping to calm his libido. He watched Levy accept her beverage and lick at the sugar rimmed on the fishbowl glass. _**Hmmm... **_Caught up in his thoughts, Gajeel was unaware of the rumbling growl he was emitting.

Suddenly, he became aware of two pairs of eyes locked onto him. One brown, the other hazel and dazzling. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Gajeel gruffly voiced. He glanced at Lucy and then locked his vision on Levy.

Erza strode up behind the girls wearing her favourite Heart Kreuz armour. "I wish you all the best Lucy! Come, let me embrace you." Lucy stood up from the table and allowed herself to be subjected to a fierce hug from the red haired warrior. Wincing from the hard press of the metal breastplate, Lucy was thankful it didn't last too long. "Where is your ..." Erza paused, considering her words, "boyfriend? If he deserts you, you have only to tell me and I will break his legs."

Gray and Natsu broke off their fighting and walked back to the table. "Erza! No need to break my legs!" The pink haired dragon slayer sat in the open seat next to Lucy and picked up his glass. "I would like to propose a toast to my best friend and partner! To Lucy!" The distraction worked and Erza hoisted her own glass to celebrate. Cheers rang throughout the guild and copious amounts of spirits were imbibed.

Cana ambled up to the table, holding onto a large keg. "Hey Lucy! C'mere! I need you to lookit the betting ledger and tell Mira which bets she can pay up on. She won't take my word for it!"

"I wanna see, too." Natsu grinned at his girlfriend. "Happy made some bets as well."

Levy giggled into her drink as Lucy flushed a mottled red and followed the professional alcoholic to the wagering book trailed by the fire dragon slayer.

Erza pulled out a chair and sat beside Gajeel. "Our next Dessert Club meeting is going to be three days from now. I will require you to scout out a new destination for our next meeting after."

Gray laughed and covered it up with a cough. "I just remembered a very important appointment, see you guys later!" He walked unsteadily to the back exit of the guild and slipped outside.

Looking askance at the warrior maiden, Gajeel gave a slight nod and mumbled a non-committal answer. Lily was now sitting in Levy's lap, being hugged and petted. The iron dragon slayer watched, almost mesmerized as the short girl tirelessly rubbed the exceed's head.

"Is there something wrong, Gajeel?" Levy asked. "You've been staring at me for five minutes and I'm not sure, but I think you might be growling."

"It's my stomach!" Gajeel rumpled his thick mane of hair and rubbed his temple. "I forgot to have an evening meal."

"Oh." She took another fortifying sip of her drink and watched the iron dragon slayer fidget in his seat. Jet and Droy walked past, nodding curtly to Gajeel but smiling at the rest of the occupants of the table.

Lily jumped off of Levy's lap and made his way to Gajeel. Perching on the mage's shoulder, the exceed whispered into his ear. "Either grow some balls or grow some balls! If you don't make a move, I'm gonna cause a disturbance!" Smirking, he scanned the perimeter of the guild hall.

Shrieks of laughter louder than the many conversations taking place could be heard. Cana, Mira and Lisanna were red-faced, holding hands over aching stomachs, still quivering with mirth. Natsu; very red in the face, grabbed up Lucy and threw her over his shoulder. He ignored the celestial mage's howling, her slapping hands and kicking feet. Natsu held onto his girlfriend tightly and ran out of the guild without any further words for the three ladies who had discomfited him with their frank sexual talk.

Lisanna brought a fresh drink over to Levy, winked and handed her a mission paper. "Mira just found this on Master's desk! It's totally up your alley - but you might need some muscle along for the ride." She winked again and giggled as Levy flushed. "You'll have your pick of team members! It's some sort of treasure hunt - someone's inheritance is hidden in Tilden Swamp and a journal needs to be deciphered for clues. Tilden Swamp is rife with thieves - that's where the brawn comes in handy."

Lily turned to Gajeel and gave him a subtle head nod. _**Go for it!**_

Lisanna smiled at Levy encouragingly. _**Go for it!**_

Erza smiled at Levy, "I believe Tilden Swamp is near where Crime Sorciere has their lair." She sat forward, placing her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together, supporting her chin. A dreamy smile, usually reserved for strawberry cake stole across Erza's visage.

Lily's eyes grew rounded and fiercer. _**Go for it before Erza horns in!**_

Lisanna, being a problem solver yelled over to the bar where her sister was standing still giggling over how embarrassed Natsu had been. "I need a serving of special cake over here!" _**Go for it dammit!**_

Mira cheerily replied, "Coming right up! One special strawberry cake!" Within a minute, the elder Strauss sister was at Erza's side, setting down a serving of cake. Absorbed in the deliciousness of the treat, the re-quip mage shut her eyes and savoured each bite slowly, ignoring her rowdy guild mates.

"So, Gajeel - you want to" Levy started to ask.

"Ah, Shorty, you want to" Gajeel choked out.

"Go on a mission together?" they spoke as one.

Behind the bar, a mini celebration ensued. Mira high fived her sister and Cana bellowed for a celebratory round of drinks. Lily practically danced over to the pitcher of  
beer and hoisted it overhead, tipped his head back and drank his fill.


	9. What's the Difference?

Levy sat with one hand clinging to her drink. _**I can do this! I can do this!**_ Her other hand traced the words written on the paper. Looking up, she smiled brightly. "When do you want to go? I'd like a day or so to research Tilden Swamp, but the sooner I get my hands on that journal, the sooner I can try decoding it." Levy looked over at Erza enjoying the last bite of cake and spoke softly, "But I missed the last meeting of the Dessert Club and I'm afraid to miss two in a row."

"Gi hehe! I know the feeling!" Gajeel answered in a matching hushed tone. "We can go anytime you want, but after the meeting would be better." Levy giggled with Gajeel merely looked pained to be making excuses to not anger Erza.

Lily set the pitcher down with a thump. "Hey! Let's go get some supper!" The exceed looked from the tall dragon slayer to the petite word mage. "You too Levy! We can discuss the mission over some real food," he shook a finger at Gajeel. "Not a plateful of iron scraps and corroded wire."

"It's what I like! I don't make _you_ eat it!" Gajeel scowled menacingly at his small companion. "I don't make fun of you for liking Kiwis!"

"Boys! Boys! Settle down!" Levy looked imploringly at the two friends; so similar and yet unalike. Gajeel sat there with a sour look on his face. Lily played with his empty beer glass, smiling at any and all sundry persons. "Let's pick up some groceries and I'll cook something at your place."

Gajeel mock shuddered. "I've got an adult palette Shrimp. I don't like kiddie food - no hotdogs for me, nor do I need you to cut my food into tiny bites for me." Slyly he glanced over at her and baited her further. "Can you even reach the top of a stove?"

The liquid courage imbibed earlier allowed Levy to glare at Gajeel and answer him with forceful words. "You may have an adult palette, but you sir, are acting like an childish clod." Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared in a manner Gajeel found appealing. "If you don't want me to cook, you can take me out for food. It's up to you and Lily, seeing as he's the nice one at this table that invited me."

The exceed chuckled and slapped his paw on Gajeel's shoulder. "Hah! That is why I am so popular with the ladies! They can tell I am the nice one!"

About to brag of his own prowess with girls, the iron dragon slayer opened his mouth, paused and shut it with a loud click. Frowning his displeasure, he shoved himself away from the table. "I'll let you cook if you let me help, Squirt. We can talk about this mission at my place."

Allowing a shining smile to light up her face, Levy nodded and clapped her hands excitedly. "Let's get out of here then! I gotta say my goodbyes to Lisanna and Mira though!" She jumped out of her seat and skipped over to the bar where the barmaids were conversing and serving their guild members. "Hey! I'm leaving with Gajeel!"

Lisanna swung her head around fast at Levy's announcement. "You do not believe in letting any grass grow under your feet, do you?"

Mira gasped with shining eyes, "Oh! I get to - " She clasped her own hand over her mouth as Levy frantically shook her head.

"Not like that! We're going to discuss our mission to the swamp. Lisanna, we can drink our faces off some other time! Work comes first!" Levy practically bounced in place with good cheer. "See you later!"

Full of confidence, Levy strode over to Gajeel and Lily. The exceed smiled pleasantly, flying a lazy circle around the grumbling black haired mage. Squinting his eyes, Gajeel spoke in a harsh tone, "Let's get this show on the road. I'm gettin' real hungry." _**Not just for food...**_

Ignoring his attitude, the solid script mage led the way out of the guild into the early evening darkness. After a few paces, Levy stopped and turned around. "I have no idea where I'm going - you or Lily can lead the way." She smiled nervously. "We might as well use a market near your place, so..." Waiting for Gajeel to answer she shifted her weight from foot to foot, fisting handfuls of her skirt anxiously.

"Gi hehe! Glad you realized. You always gotta take the lead?" The mage smirked down at the blue haired girl. "You sure are bossy. Good thing I can stand up to that." He allowed the amusement he felt to shine in his wine dark eyes.

Levy felt heat rise in her cheeks. "I'm not bossy! Someone has to lead! So go ahead and lead!" She almost gave in to the impulse to stamp her feet, but restrained herself, instead she glared at the mountain of man who dared annoy her.

"Oi!" Lily interjected. "I'm hungry! I'll lead the way!" He swooped down from Gajeel's shoulder where he had been perched and flew in front of Levy. "Get a move on you two!" The two mages shrugged and followed the exceed. Inside of twenty minutes, they were picking out food in a market, and another ten led them to a neighbourhood near Gray Fullbuster's place.

The neighbourhood Lily and Gajeel lived in was quaint, Levy decided. Small older houses sat in clusters, interspersed with a few larger duplexes and random manor houses. They paced past a small park, deserted for the evening. An empty sandbox, ghostly swings and abandoned benches - all crying out for attention. Lost in her imagination, Levy followed the exceed on autopilot; almost crashing into him when he stopped in front of an average sized bungalow and shifted his bag of groceries from paw to paw. Gajeel strode ahead and unlocked the door, opening it and gesturing for Levy to enter first. He quickly switched the lights on as she stepped further into his domain.

Keeping a placid look on her face was hard, but Levy tamped down the urge to squeal and run from room to room. _**Seeing his house is like peering into his innermost self! **_The entrance was a small mudroom, lined with coat hooks and a bench with assorted boots underneath. An intricately patterned runner laid down the length of the space leading to a living room with plainly varnished wood floors. An overstuffed couch was companion to a club chair and partner to a vast coffee table made of wood and iron insets. A floor lamp sat beside the couch, already on, softly illuminating the room. Several bookshelves lined the walls, full of oddments and books.

"I need to use the little girl's room, Gajeel." Levy could suddenly feel pressure on her bladder. She wanted to explore further, but could only now focus on the call of Mother Nature.

"It's up on the left down this hallway." He gestured to his left. "The first door is my room and the bathroom is before the kitchen." Gajeel walked further into the living room, entering the kitchen through the dining area. Lily had already set his bag of food on the counter and was starting to put things away.

Lily smiled at his friend. "After we eat, do you need me to get lost for a bit?"

"Let's play it by ear; I'm thinking no, but let's not rule it out." Gajeel snickered softly. "Levy isn't the kind of girl to give it up on a first date anyway. She's gonna want to make me suffer and wait and ask permission." He put away some of the food and pulled other staples out of the fridge and cupboards. "What did we agree to make anyway? I was busy checking out her ass in that short skirt."

"Gi hehe!" Lily chortled. "Spaghetti with meat sauce. Easy, much like yourself!" He flew high out of Gajeel's reach and laughed at the priceless expression on the iron dragon slayer's face.

Hesitantly entering the kitchen, Levy looked at the plain white cabinets and severe black floor tile. The walls were white as were the curtains at the window over the sink. The stove and fridge were older but in pristine condition, the small dining table was worn but polished. Moving past the exceed and mage standing in front of the cutting board, Levy moved to the back patio door to see a small carefully tended garden. "Do you grow herbs, food or flowers?"

"Uh, just a few things. My old lady neighbour takes care of it mostly." Gajeel rumpled his hair and adjusted the headband keeping it off his eyes. "I weed and she waters and picks stuff when we're gone on missions." He strode over to where Levy was peering out into the backyard. "I thought you agreed to cook."

Levy turned away from the pretty garden and looked at the slightly anxious form of Gajeel. She considered the tough guy facade he presented to his guild mates with the new knowledge she was picking up in his home - his befriending of an elderly neighbour. She grinned and walked over to the cutting board where Lily was setting out an onion and some garlic.

"I'd like an apron if you didn't mind, a knife and olive oil." Levy waited expectantly for her culinary desires to be fulfilled. Lily rummaged in a drawer and pulled out an apron and Gajeel brought the other requested items. "Gajeel, you know what would really help?"

"Damn, you are a bossy little thing." He stood closer and leaned in, "Well, what do yah want?"

Levy briefly considered saying 'You'. Instead, she pursed her lips and set her hands on her hips. "I want some wine while I cook, and you could do with loosening up too."

"Good idea!" Lily flew over to the highest cupboard and withdrew three wine glasses. Mumbling to himself, Gajeel moved to the small wine rack on the counter nearest the fridge. His hand hovered over each bottle in turn and moved back to his second choice after deliberating the merits of each. Deftly, he opened and poured.

In the meantime, Levy was deep into dinner preparations. She waved off Gajeel's protestations and ordered him to sit down out of her way. Lily suffered the same fate and sat with his best friend at the table, watching the petite girl efficiently produce their meal. As she required assorted pots and pans, Lily was only too happy to furnish her with them. Gajeel topped up their glasses periodically. He smiled as Levy sipped and cooked, stirring the sauce with an oversized wooden spoon.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be ready to enjoy." Levy wiped her hands on a dishcloth. She turned off the heat on the stove and carried a salad over to the table, mildly surprised to find the table already set with plates, silverware and napkins but bereft of Gajeel's presence.

She slipped off the apron and wandered into the living room. Catching sight of his books, she dropped the apron onto the back of the couch and started browsing titles. Levy found herself intrigued with the eclectic sampling of tomes. Music treatises next to volumes of math, jammed next to warfare and cookbooks piled on top of metal working books. She noticed the book she lent Gajeel on the coffee table next to another novel. Idly she picked it up to read it's jacket and discovered it to be a library book - _Of Dragons _by _Phineas Phog_.

Having washed up, Gajeel entered the kitchen to find Lily drinking Kiwi juice out of the container with the fridge door open. Grunting, he walked past the table and went into the living room to see Levy immersed in the book on dragons.

Levy flipped the pages open to a bookmark and looked at the full colour illustration with no little amount of interest. Her eyes caught the motion of Gajeel striding into the room; hastily shutting the book, she said the first thing that popped into her head. "Is this why you were so embarrassed when I asked about the difference between mating and sex? You had to borrow a book to find out the difference?"

The muscles flexed in Gajeel's arms as he crossed them, as if to ward off Levy's words. A dull red flush stained his cheeks as he worked his mouth and no words came out.

"Oh my...are...you...um...a virgin?" Levy's hazel eyes widened and she flushed brilliantly.


	10. I'm Not Scared of You

Her stomach dropped and her heart rate sped up dramatically. _**Shit, oh shit, oh shit!**_ Gajeel's dark red wine eyes were steady as he locked gazes with Levy. Unable to take any more of his intense stare, she lowered her head and toyed with the tome in her hands. "S-s-sorry, don't answer that. It's none of my business. Can we blame the wine for my run away mouth?" Holding the book tightly, she held it over her heart like a shield.

Gajeel's shock and confusion roiled in his gut, the flush staining his cheeks died away as his mind worked furiously. His eyes darted over the familiar objects of his living room, the couch, lamp, and Lily sitting on the headrest of the club chair. He was mouthing something...? Lay down? Oh! Play...what? Play dumb! Giving his exceed partner a short jerky nod, Gajeel turned away from Levy and smirked fully as he answered softly. "Um...you're right...it's not any of your business."

From the dining area, Lily shouted. "I'm hungry! Let's eat before it freezes over!" The exceed mentally patted himself on the back. _**Gi hehe! Tension broken and let's see how the plan progresses.**_ Pretending he hadn't heard or seen anything untoward in the living room, Lily smiled at his favourite humans. "It looks real tasty, Levy!"

This normalcy snapped the petite woman out of her bemusement; she hurried to the stove, intending to put the spaghetti onto the awaiting platter.

Gajeel reached out, placing a tentative hand on her waist. "Let me, you did all the work. Sit down and swill some more wine." He gently pushed and she gave in, retreating to the table and sat. He quickly mixed the sauce and pasta together on the platter, carried it to the table and set it down in the middle of the table. He opened the oven door and transferred the warm bread to another serving dish and set it down next to the pasta. "Let's dig in, thanks for cooking Shorty."

Levy was still fighting the embarrassment of asking Gajeel whether or not he was a virgin; but having the male tease her with a casual nickname allowed her to calm down. She sniffed and retorted, "I don't swill wine." They served themselves family style, happily sharing the meal too intent on eating to converse much.

Pushing himself away from the table with a groan, Lily gave a small burp. "Excuse me! I am stuffed! I think I need a stroll to settle my stomach." He gleefully grinned at Gajeel before jumping on the table to address Levy. "Thank you for a delicious meal." He leapt onto the chair and then onto the floor. He exited out the patio door, giving his mage a knowing smirk behind Levy's back. "See ya later."

Silence fell between the two mages. Levy shifted uneasily in her chair. She pushed away her plate, raising her eyes to her companion.

Gajeel openly stared at Levy, he slouched over and steadily watched Levy toy with her wine glass. "I can tell you're not gonna relax until we deal with your last question."

"No! It's none of my business! Sometimes my brain just blurts out stupid things!" Levy felt trapped in the depth of Gajeel's red eyes. "I-I-I..." Unable to formulate a coherent thought, she jumped out of her seat and sped into the living room.

Smirking, Gajeel followed and flopped in an easy sprawl on his couch. "I thought you were braver than this, Squirt. Where's the girl who promised to do what ever I wanted if I tracked down Bunny Girl and Salamander?" He laughed a deep guttural chuckle, "I shoulda known."

Her natural love for debate overcoming her embarrassment, Levy stepped out from behind the club chair to glare at Gajeel. "How is my debt to you connected to my bravery?" She frowned even fiercer, "I'm not scared of you!"

Avoiding her gaze, Gajeel sneered, "Prove it. Come over here and sit as close as you dare."

Anger mixed with desire...these were the feelings that flashed through Levy in a blistering rush. Slowly, small step by step, Levy edged closer to the couch. Closing her hands into fists, she calmed her breathing and strode with as much bravado as she could muster, directly in front of the teasing male.

"Is that as near as you dare?"

"I'm not done yet!" She clenched her fists tighter and widened her stance. "I'm going to give you the opportunity to back down, just this once as a favour to _you_." Levy forced a playful smile to her lips and consciously willed her fingers to straighten. She smoothed the lay of her sweater and skirt, keeping her bright eyes pinned to Gajeel. Levy licked her lips and focused her attention on the piercings glinting on Gajeel's chin.

"Are you trying to intimidate me? This ain't resolving anything little girl," Gajeel gritted out between clenched teeth; his shallow breathing and racing heart giving the lie to his words.

"Don't call me a little girl! I'm a woman," declared Levy with fervour, tilting her head up and pulling her shoulders back. "A full grown, mature, woman. And as such, I call your bluff." Levy turned and jumped onto the couch, sitting flush alongside the dragon slayer. "Remember Tenrou Island? You tried to help me get strong and wanted to keep me in sight to help protect me. I know we can be great friends. Friends can discuss anything or say nothing at all and just hangout."

Tamping down his impatience, Gajeel groaned to himself. _**Almost! I almost had her spitting mad and ready to do anything!**_ "I don't need any more friends."

Levy could feel the air vanish from her lungs. She craned her neck to stare at the dark haired mage. An incandescent ball of rage grew from the pit of her stomach. Her visage grew dark and threatening, her mouth a thin lipped grimace and her eyes shone like flint. She scrambled onto her knees and clutched fistfuls of Gajeel's shirt. "I defy you to say that again."


	11. Am I Funny to You?

_**caution: Lime-y lime dusted throughout this short chapter - I'm making up for teasing last chapter ;)**_

* * *

Gajeel opened his mouth, "I don - " He was cut off by the press of Levy's lips against his open mouth. He could feel her fingers releasing his shirt and starting to caress his pectorals, the rapid beat of her heart, almost taste the now intense scent of_ her_.

Levy shifted, desperate to touch more of Gajeel. She clambered atop his broad thighs and knelt there, snaking her arms around his neck and squashing her breasts into his chest. Not once freeing his lips, Levy continued her assault on Gajeel. Leisurely she tasted his mouth, stroked his tongue with her own and swallowed his moans. Gradually she became aware of his hands under her skirt, gripping her hips and digging into her buttocks.

Passionate moans and the sound of fabric rustling competed with laboured breathing. Levy kept her eyes closed and poured her yearning into their kiss. Her hands migrated to Gajeel's hair and she thrust her fingers into his mane. She kept one hand buried in inky black strands and caressed the side of his face with the other. Slowly her fingers traced the metal piercings over his eyes, detoured to under his bottom lip and then gently touched the bridge of his nose; all the while kissing Gajeel. Gajeel; the enigmatic, complex, strong, and determined man.

Panting, Levy pulled her lips from his and trailed them to his neck. Licking and biting softly, she marked a path down the column of his throat. For an endless moment, she concentrated her attentions on his pulse point. Levy pushed herself upright and stared point blank into Gajeel's eyes. Her kiss swollen lips trembled and her eyes promised heaven.

Suddenly, deep burning guilt stabbed at the dragon slayer's consciousness, "Levy, I don't think you really know what you're doing."

"Huh?" Deep in passion's grip, Levy couldn't make sense of his words. "I'm kissing you, and you're enjoying it according to the death grip you have on my ass."

"Levy," he repeated, "I've misled you. I'm not good enough to be with you like this. I don't know that we should even be friends after what I did you and your team as part of Phantom Lord. How can you even stand to be in the same room as me?"

Levy sighed and reached up to yank on a hank of Gajeel's hair. "Do I have your full attention? Everything in your past; the good and the bad, has made you who you are today - I wouldn't change a damn thing. Your past choices and the path you walked are just that, _the past_." She sighed and removed herself from his lap, walking over to the club chair and perched on the edge watching him with shadowed eyes.

"Levy, I - " Gajeel was stumped. He could still feel the anxious worm of doubt in his stomach, twisting and dancing, sowing seeds of despair. The weight of misgivings in himself was reaching epic proportions. Bowing his head he sat unmoving and silent, lost in contemplation.

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak my actual name before, Gajeel." Levy settled back into the comfortable chair, bringing her legs up to sit cross-legged. Pushing the front of her skirt down to preserve her modesty, she barked a harsh chuckle. "It takes rejecting me for you to say my name. That's how I know you mean it - "

Gajeel snapped his head upright, the fire in his eyes stopped Levy from continuing her sentence.

She could feel her dying spark of hope flare into renewed life. _**His eyes - so conflicted! Is this as confusing for him as it is for me?**_ Levy witnessed the naked yearning painted on his face, as was the resolution to withhold happiness from himself. His red wine dark eyes almost glowed with suppressed emotion. She felt like she was spying without permission into his soul.

"It's not about what I want, It's about what's best for you," Gajeel grunted in a surly tone.

In almost as bitter a tone, Levy scathingly replied. "If you're so concerned with giving me what I want and what's best for me, you should consult me before rendering a verdict without listening to all the evidence!" Each word was louder than the one before and she ended her impassioned speech with a pounded fist on the arm of the chair. Without thinking further, Levy launched herself at Gajeel.

His dragon slayer reflexes allowed him to open his arms to the determined bluenette and roll with her hurled body so they were laying on the couch touching from head to toe. Her slight form trapped against the back of the sofa trembled with an excess of nerves. Gajeel crooned wordlessly into her ear and stroked one hand down her back while the other cradled her head. Gradually, she calmed as Gajeel became more worked up from caressing her form.

"There's so much I should tell you before we explore this attraction any further." He groaned and rolled so Levy was sprawled atop his muscular form. "You are messing with my brain - I have reasons why this isn't a good idea. I decided that -"

"Screw your reasons!" Levy snapped, "Screw you!" She started struggling against Gajeel. "Fuck your reasons if you can't talk to me like I might be able to make my own decisions!"

"Levy!" Gajeel bellowed, "Goddammit! Stop twisting my words!" He didn't resist as she pushed down on his chest and levered herself up over his prone body. She glared at him full of such fury, he couldn't help but laugh. Deep, belly shaking chuckles shuddered his whole body.

"Am I funny to you?" Levy hissed, even more pissed off. She was perched precariously with her knees gripping Gajeel's abdominals, her back hunched, with her hands trapped in his. Having lost her hair band minutes earlier, she growled her irritation at the hair sweeping in front of her eyes. "Stop laughing at me - you overgrown mountain of a man!"

Another snicker burst from him lips. His face bore a comical mix of chagrin and apprehension. "I'm not laughing at you." Gajeel turned his head to try to shield his expression from the solid script mage. Yet another suspicious mirth-like sound escaped his mouth and it incensed Levy to new heights of displeasure.

"I'm warning you Gajeel!"

"I can't help it, It's a nervous response!"

Grinning evilly, she replied, "So is this!" Levy impulsively leaned forward and enthusiastically bit the dragon slayer at the base of his neck.

Levy was equal parts horrified and excited with her behaviour. She couldn't ever remember being so enraged or sexually stimulated. In the back of her mind, she felt as if she were witnessing herself at a distance. _**What am I doing?**_ She relaxed her bite as Gajeel stopped laughing and instead began an almost imperceptible moan.

"Shrimp, you gotta make up your mind fast!" His voice was rough and thick with desire. "It's probably too late for you to back out on me now; but if you back off right now, we can take it slow."

Levy felt the tension from Gajeel ratchet up another notch. His body fairly hummed with stress. The diminutive girl closed her eyes and sighed, "What the hell are you talking about?"


	12. Stuck With Me

The iron dragon slayer sat up from his prone position, yet kept Levy from falling. "You need to leave, or yer gonna stay." His muscled arms trembled and shook, releasing Levy from his grip. Breathing heavy, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You gotta leave or I won't let you go."

"Why?"

"Must you continually argue? Your time is up..." The red glowing eyes Levy saw were intimidating, yet regret was casting a shadow looming large. His black spiky hair was as rumpled as his clothes. Gajeel hunched over and _growled_. Scrambling backward, the girl put distance between them. "This is...your last...chance..."

A big ball of apprehension coiled in the pit of Levy's stomach. It writhed and grew and urged her to back away from Gajeel. The girl watched the man sit motionless on the couch. He rubbed his forehead and moaned in pain.

Levy smashed the hold fear had on her and ran to Gajeel, "Are you okay?"

At her touch, the pain faded and he accepted Levy was his mate. He laughed a short humourless bark, "I hope you're happy with your decision."

"What have I decided? I don't recall you asking me a proper question! I've had enough of this tonight. We can go over the mission points at the guild tomorrow." Levy scowled at Gajeel who was frowning back at her. She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the beginning of the tension headache she felt coming on. "I'd say I had a totally lovely time, but that would be a lie. I need to go home and think about what happened tonight."

"I'm walking you home." Standing up, the dragon slayer towered over Levy. She held a curiously blank expression on her face as he bent over to hold his face level with hers. "Don't fight me on this, it's late and I'm not letting my...you travel by yourself."

"Fine." Levy gritted out between clenched teeth. "Thanks for caring sooooo much about me."

Gajeel just grunted and led his unsuspecting mate out into the night. They walked the darkened streets in silence. Levy wasn't sure if the town was deserted or if people saw the mood Gajeel was in and just hid. Striding along, Levy felt her mood lift slightly. Her headache lessened and travelling behind Gajeel _was_ a good way to enjoy looking at his tight and toned butt.

Arriving at Fairy Hills, Gajeel stopped at the back entrance and trapped Levy's hands in his. "Shrimp, I can't go into it right now, but you're stuck with me. You said you gotta think about what happened tonight - but it won't change the outcome. I can try to make it easier for you, but in the end, well..." His face was hidden in the shadows of the night, but Levy could still see the faint hint of red creeping up his cheeks.

"You need to communicate better Gajeel." Levy wrenched her hands free and immediately poked a stiffened finger into his pectoral muscle, "Stuck with you? What the hell are you talking about? Is it because I kissed you? That's nothing! I liked it, but it was what it was - just a kiss. We're both adults and we can do whatever the hell we want." She spun around and yanked open the door to the dorms, over her shoulder she added, "I'm not sure if I want any more of what you're offering." She let the door shut with a clang and ran up to her apartment.

The mage leaned against the side of the building until he heard Levy use her key to enter her rooms. He sighed and groaned rubbing his forehead, trying to keep the pain at bay. Eventually, the pain lessened and Gajeel trudged home to face an interrogation by his exceed.

"You had one job, and you blew it." Lily sat on his favourite pillow on Gajeel's bed, "All you had to do was seduce her." The exceed sat cross-legged, thrumming his paws on his knees. "_And_, she had at least half a bottle of wine in her. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Blotting rivulets of water from his hair, Gajeel glowered and forbear to answer his friend. He busied himself with finishing towelling off from his cold shower. After pulling on sleep pants, the mage crawled into bed. "Lily, there appears to be many things wrong with me. _I_ don't know why I didn't just drag her into bed. I was going to, I was about to, and then...I couldn't. She was so concerned with my well-being...I had the biggest bitch of a headache and her touch quelled it. She's my mate and I owe it to her to at least try to make it easy for her to...accept me."

"Well, at least I like her. You coulda done worse with your choice of mate." Lily sniggered, "What if you'd wanted Evergreen? She's so damn bossy! A high maintenance dame if I _ever_ saw one!" He turned off the bedside lamp. "It's a good thing I have my own room for when Levy moves in, but until then I guess I'll keep you company."

"Shuddup and sleep." Gajeel uttered these words with a heavy heart, sure that his heart was firmly in Levy's hands but distressed to think she might turn away from him.

In the morning, after a long restless night spent tossing and turning, Gajeel was cranky. He hurried through his morning ablutions and forwent brushing his hair in favour of tying it back with a bandana. He ate a cold breakfast standing over the sink, refusing eye contact with his friend. In a surly mood, Gajeel only replied in grunts to Lily's attempts to lighten his disposition. Exasperated, the exceed flew off to the guild, leaving his mage to trudge there alone.

Levy was riding a demonic see-saw of emotions. She was breakfasting alone in the guild, sitting at the furthest table from the front doors, shielded with a book to discourage conversation. A _very_ large cup of coffee was helping to slowly improve her mood. The events of last night were having a traffic jam in her brain. An endless loop of her kissing Gajeel played as well as his cryptic words, 'I hope you're happy with your decision'. _**I didn't decide anything!**_ _**He made me so damn angry - but I missed him and slept with his damn coat. I kissed him and rejected him. Maybe I can fix this on our mission.**_ She sighed and shovelled another spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

Lily landed on her table and greeted her, "Good morning! Got room for me?" He smiled engagingly at the solid script mage. "Where's Jet and Droy?"

Hoping her fake smile would fool Lily, Levy lowered her book and shrugged. "Sometimes they take off on their own. When we first came back from Tenrou, they stuck like burrs to my ankles - but I think they know I'm back to stay." Remembering her good friends relaxed Levy and her smile shifted into a brilliant grin.

Mira bustled up to the table and placed a serving of kiwi juice in front of Lily and a carafe of coffee. She pointed to Levy's mug, "Need some more? Did you see when Natsu grabbed up Lucy last night? I'm going to be a godmother soon! I just know it!"

"Sure, thanks." Levy watched Mira pour and flit away to the next table to offer a top up and gossip. "I don't know how she keeps her energy up with as many hours as she puts in a the guild."

"Demon endurance is my guess." Lily took a sip of his beverage, "She does a lot of the paperwork here too. She found the Tilden swamp request for us after all." He grinned at the petite girl. "Me and Gajeel are a good team, but working with you is sure to be exciting."

"Um, thanks?" Levy grasped her mug and inhaled the fragrant aroma wafting off the coffee. "I don't think much of what I do is exciting - painstaking and carefully done research, yeah. For me, knowledge is power."

"That explains so much, Shrimp." Gajeel dropped into the chair next to Levy. "I'm afraid to give you more knowledge of Dragons, because I'm afraid of the power you'll have over me."


	13. Woo Me Properly

Lily gave his partner a considering look then glanced at Levy. "I forgot something at home. I'll catch you guys later." The exceed waved and exited the guild.

"In the interests of communicating clearly, I have a few things to confess." The iron dragon slayer gave Levy what could be considered an anaemic smile. He leaned over and removed her coffee mug from her hands and took a sip.

"Hey! That's mine!" She glared at Gajeel, "Why don't you get your own?" Surprised at the level of angry she was projecting, Levy blushed and took several calming breaths.

The saturnine man took another sip of Levy's beverage, "Can we go somewhere more private? What I need to tell you, I don't wish to share with all these jokers."

"Fine. Let's go to the basement document storage facility." Levy stood up and without waiting, headed for the passage leading to downstairs. It was deserted, not as well lighted as the main part of the guild and dusty from disuse.

She opened the door to the little used room and claimed a seat on one of the chairs grouped with a rickety table. Trying to keep a disinterested face, Levy crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Placing the coffee back in front of Levy, Gajeel sat in the spindly chair next to his unsuspecting mate. "So, have you come to any conclusions over what happened last night?"

Levy snapped her head over to stare directly into Gajeel's eyes. "I thought you were going to confess to _me_."

"Let me start with an apology. I'm sorry I let you get the wrong idea about a few things." Gajeel nervously removed his bandana and scratched his head. "Last night I let you jump to a conclusion and now it feels like a lie - I wanna clear it up and try to start over. If you'll let me."

"I'm listening." She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands flat on the table, her gaze still captured by the tall man.

"Promise me you won't run out and you'll finish listening to me."

"Fine."

"I do know the difference between mating and sex - and I didn't have to find the answer in a damned book."

"So you were just having fun playing me for a fool?" Levy was distraught and tried to jerk out of her seat but was restrained by one solid hand grasping hers. "You let me embarrass myself repeatedly for your amusement."

"No, I wasn't amused. I don't know why I let you believe I was a virgin - maybe so we'd have more in common? Dammit, I'm sorry - but that isn't even the biggest thing I want to confess. You'remymate." He released his hand from her wrist and gripped the edge of the table if only to keep from reaching for her.

His rushed words made absolutely no sense to the solid script mage as she was still struggling with his non-virgin status. "Huh?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gajeel reached out for the coffee. Levy slapped his hand and snatched it up to gulp half of it down. He let out an involuntary snarl and was surprised by her answering lip curl and the faintest of growls. Shocked, she half dropped, half placed the mug of coffee on the table and clapped her hands over her mouth. Her hazel eyes huge, she squeaked her mortification.

"Sorry! I'm your _what_ now?" Levy cocked her head to the side and peered around the room as if looking for people only waiting to jump out and yell "Surprise - April fools!" Gajeel grunted and it focused her attention back to the shaggy haired mage. "I refuse to believe you."

"I can help you with that." Gajeel was unsure of his future path. He'd apologised and confessed, but the hostility Levy was showing had not been part of his projected plan. He had been sure telling her they were mates would have made her happy. Sure that she would run into his arms, he was confused as to what he should now do to rectify the situation.

Levy sat unmoving and silent as she considered the look of chagrin on Gajeel's face. His posture was rigid and his whole body exuded tenseness. "I told you last night I wasn't sure if I wanted any more of what you're offering." Gajeel opened his mouth to interject, but Levy raised her hand in a 'stop' gesture and pressed on with her thoughts, "I was hasty, I was confused, angry, aroused and so many other things swirling around and confusing me."

"I'm confused too, Shrimp."

"Then how are you going to help me believe you? Mind you, I don't even know if I want to be persuaded." She took no pleasure in the shocked face Gajeel presented. Levy bluntly stated, "The more I get to know you, the more I want to learn. I wasn't learning about dragons just to help Lucy, I was helping myself."

Her words struck a chord in the male. He was drowning under the avalanche of words Levy spoke, her voice soft and even as she shredded his confidence effortlessly. He remembered the way Levy had kissed him, how she'd clambered onto his lap and willingly touched him.

"I'm going to help the both of us, and then you'll understand." Gajeel slowly stood up and walked to stand behind Levy. He gently placed both hands on her shoulders, she squeaked at the unexpected warmth, but otherwise didn't react verbally. Her heart pounded faster and a charming blush tinged her skin all over a delicate rose. Gajeel bent over and inhaled Levy's unique aroma.

Levy was content in the moment to allow Gajeel free reign. She bowed her head forward slightly and watched his hands slide forward, caressing her collarbones and teasing the tops of her breasts. She closed her eyes when his breath tickled her right ear and moaned as his calloused fingers crept under the neckline of her sweater. His hands retreated and she sighed. Reacting to her disappointment, he popped open the top buttons, exposing her bra. Levy shifted, pressing her thighs together to try to alleviate the arousal coiling low in her belly.

With the merest brush of his hands, Levy felt intense yearning. No longer satisfied to placidly submit, she trapped his hands under hers and pressed them over her straining breasts. A pleased chuff of air blew against her neck and he followed with the merest scrape of his teeth on the juncture of her neck. Warm and wet, his tongue bathed her skin, causing prickles of goose bumps to dance. Vaguely, Levy was aware of heavy breathing, was it his or hers?

A short sharp pinch broke her lassitude, "What the hell?" Levy broke away from Gajeel to whirl around and raise accusing eyes to his. "Did you seriously just bite me?"

He shrugged, "Yah, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. You already marked me - I thought you did research." Gajeel smirked and thrust his hands into his pockets. "Last night I said I hoped you were happy with your decision - you wouldn't leave and now you'll always be mine."

Squinting at the large male, the diminutive blue haired girl leaned against the table. "You mean to tell me that because I bit you, and then you bit me - we're mates?"

Red faced, Gajeel muttered, "There's more to it than that...I've never..." His words trailed off and he flushed a darker red, "...never felt like this before. You give me urges for more than just sex."

Nodding thoughtfully, Levy pondered this new information. "So, if we had sex, we'd be mated - but...if we just fooled around...mmmm..."

"Knowledge is power," Gajeel said sourly, "Power I think you'll be wielding over me all my days and nights." He made what Levy considered a pouting face at which she giggled. "So that's what I had to get off my chest, I consider you my mate. You won't be able to ever get rid of me. I think you already know, a dragon is loyal and when they commit, it's forever."

"I haven't agreed in words or deed."

"You practically gave me a lap dance last night, not to mention the way you kissed me! Five minutes ago you forced my hands over your chest!" Gajeel was thunderstruck. His woman was coolly debating their relationship status.

Arching an eyebrow, Levy giggled. "Force? Like little ole me could compel the big bad dragon slayer into anything! I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes unless you can woo me properly." Levy wiggled backward to sit on the edge of the table. "I think we can agree we're physically attracted to each other, but forever is a long time to be tied to someone if that's all there is to their relationship."

"Oh, there's more than just lust, Shrimp." Gajeel smirked, "There's how much I admire your smarts and magic. How kind you are and forgiving - even though you've never learned to share coffee. Gi he he."

Smiling, Levy scooted off the table, "That's mostly nice of you to say, but you're not going to weasel out of courting me. You can come with me to the library to research Tilden swamp."

"Sounds good, then you can come with me to scout out a new cake shop." The tall mage crossed his arms over his chest as if daring Levy to argue. "I'm under orders to have the next destination of the Dessert Club selected before we go to the ice cream parlour in Gray's neighbourhood."

"Let's get going then," Levy strutted past Gajeel. Her hips swayed with insouciance, knowing his eyes were following her, giving her the impetus to tease. His large hands were suddenly gripping her hips and she felt his warmth bathing her back. His fingers dug into her flesh and she was aware he had his lips almost making contact with her ear.

"I will show you all the things you mean to me - you will accept me as your mate. Physical love isn't the most important weapon in my arsenal, but I will use desire to our mutual satisfaction."

Levy shivered but deigned to respond. She started forward once more and led Gajeel to the back exit of the guild. The walk to the library was short, it was still mid-morning and there were few people strolling about and fewer still inside their destination. With long familiarity, Levy made for the map room and quickly selected an appropriate atlas. The slayer watched her become absorbed in the map. He read over her shoulder, touching her shoulder gently so as not to startle her.

"I'm going to check out the newspapers - be back in a bit."

Levy absently nodded, absorbed in her research.

Flipping the pages searching for advertisements for bakeries; Gajeel sighed, wondering when he'd become so easily roped into participating in such a frivolous pastime as belonging to a club for consuming desserts.

Lily flew into the library, searching for his two humans. He spotted Gajeel and dropped onto the table in front of him. "So! How did it go? Seal the deal yet?"

"Not exactly," Gajeel quickly checked to see if anyone would overhear him talking with his exceed. "We had a good conversation and I confessed she's my mate. I just have to convince her it's more than just sex."

Lily snorted at Gajeel, "Why'd you go and tell her she's your mate?"

"I couldn't take the chance she'd just walk away from me as a lost cause. I had to feed her curiosity. She's damn smart and this is the most important thing that I never knew I would have."


	14. Dragons Like to Chase

"Hi Gajeel! Nice to see you and Lily here at the library! I don't suppose you know where Levy is?" Lucy smiled at her two guild mates. Gajeel pointed to the map room and the blonde nodded her thanks. The mage and exceed started studying the ads in earnest.

Shutting the door tight behind her, Lucy ran over to Levy and clapped her hands. "How goes the Gajeel hunt?"

"I think I messed up big time Lucy!" Levy sighed and dropped the atlas she'd been studying. "I'm trying to emulate some of the characteristics I admire about Gajeel like those relationship books suggested, but I can't seem to growl cutely. I tried and it came out angry. I've tried to be confident, but I think I come off sounding like," she whispered, "a bitch."

Lucy allowed herself a small chuckle before hugging her distraught best friend. "Relationship books need to be taken with a very large grain of salt! The people who write those usually aren't even in one!"

"I've gone so far outside my comfort zone, I may need a passport to get back!" Levy dropped into a nearby chair and turned her woebegone face to Lucy. "The biggest bad piece of advice I took was saying no when I wanted to say yes - basically doing the opposite of everything I would normally do. I made him think I didn't want to be with him."

"I don't think he's gonna be chased off by anything you said!" Lucy said encouragingly. "I've seen him watch you in the guild."

The bluenette raised her sad eyes to her friend, "He basically said we were mates and I said I didn't know if I wanted any more of what he was offering - I told him he'd have to court me! I've ruined everything!"

The blonde celestial mage dropped into the other chair facing Levy. "Oh my word. Gajeel outright said he was your mate?"

Frowning in concentration, Levy remembered more of the conversation, "He said I was his mate...he considers me his and I won't ever be able to get rid of him. I said I hadn't agreed and I refused to believe him. I said if there was only passion between us, it wouldn't be enough!"

Thoughtfully Lucy drummed her fingers on her knee. "You're right about that."

"I am?" Levy tilted her head confusedly, "I haven't ruined everything?"

"Of course not! Some of this is just too fast. How long have you been crushing on Gajeel?"

"Um, pretty much since Tenrou Island."

"And how much have you interacted with him?"

"Not really a lot - but he joined the Dessert Club the week after I did. We have meetings about once a month."

"And suddenly you're thrown into his orbit and he goes all Juvia on you? No wonder you're confused! No matter how much you like him, it's too sudden a change." Lucy leaned forward and patted Levy's knee. "Stick to your guns and have him court you. Throw out that relationship book and just be yourself. He likes you, not that distorted reflection that book is trying to turn you into."

"Heh, nice image Lucy! I just imagined Gajeel with hearts in his eyes declaring his love for me in front of the whole guild!" Levy felt the churning in her stomach start to subside. "To be honest, I think we have more than just passion between us. He respects my magic and intelligence." She laced her fingers together and sat them in her lap, giving Lucy a soft smile. "He didn't really go full-Juvia. Can I even really say that? He told me I was his - Juvia always tells Gray that_ she _loves _him_."

Matching looks of surprise and comprehension chased across their faces. Lucy sat back and crossed her legs. "Sounds like he's told you he'll have you as mate but he isn't making it a two way street. Personally, I dislike having my choices made for me - even if my answer would've been the same."

"He's made it abundantly clear he wants me, but does he love me?" Levy produced a smile, "As long as there's a seed, love can grow. I can be a damn good gardener." She giggled and excitement shone in her face. "I'm going to be myself! No more relying on second-rate relationship books."

"Good for you! We should double date! How about the day after your club meeting?"

"Oh, that's a good idea, but I have a mission planned with Lily and Gajeel. I can't believe I haven't told you before now! You did leave the guild slung over Natsu's shoulder -" Levy blushed and tittered louder, "before Lisanna could pass me the mission paper. There's an inheritance hiding in Tilden swamp with clues hidden in some sort of journal."

Lucy smirked, "Is this a Mira special mission? I highly recommend them!" The blonde pushed herself up and out of her chair. "I promised to meet Natsu over at his house, in a bit - I have to be going."

The petite blue haired girl jumped out of her chair and fiercely hugged her best friend. "Thanks for talking this through with me. Let's hang out soon."

"Of course, any time!" Lucy returned the squeeze and took a small step back to peer into Levy's eyes. "Be yourself and everything will turn out fine." She turned and opened the door to exit the map room. Gajeel was walking in at the same time and almost collided with the celestial mage.

"Excuse me! Nice to see you, but I gotta run," Lucy playfully punched Gajeel in the shoulder. "Treat Levy good or you'll answer to me." She giggled and exited swiftly, her mind flying ahead to her rendezvous with Natsu.

Lily saw the blush on Levy's downcast face, teary eyes, her trembling hands and gave a mighty internal sigh. Quietly, he closed the door and sat guarding against intruders.

"So, Shrimp..." Gajeel reached out to lightly touch her shoulder, "...what's got you so quiet and upset looking?"

She took a deep breath, held it and slowly let the air escape. "I want to apologise to you Gajeel. I haven't exactly been myself lately."

"Whatcha talkin' about?" He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to keep from encroaching her personal space. "More important, what were you and Bunny Girl flapping yer yaps about?"

"In a minute, right now I gotta come clean Gajeel!" Levy clutched the bottom of her skirt and twisted the fabric nervously. "You know I've been reading books about dragons and slayers to gain knowledge. I also read and, I, uh...followed some not-so-good advice from a relationship book." Her face steadily grew brighter with embarrassment. "I've been emulating some of your traits I find admirable. I've said yes when I really wanted to say no and vice versa..." Her soft voice trailed off as she shifted her weight and her eyes darted all around the room, avoiding his steady gaze.

"Look at me, woman."

Wide hazel eyes hesitantly lifted to meet with wine red orbs. Levy licked her suddenly dry lips and stood immobile as the predatory male knelt down to bring his gaze level with hers. Strong hands cupped her chin and sent her heart racing. She blinked frantically, trying without success to keep her tears at bay.

"You find me admirable?"

Not trusting her voice, Levy nodded.

"What did you say no to?" Gajeel grunted softly as a few tears escaped Levy's control. He carefully brushed the rivulet of salty fluid away and waited for her to respond.

"I - I...It wasn't no, so much as replying the opposite of what I truly felt. I said I didn't believe you when you stated I was your mate, and I wasn't sure if I wanted what you were offering." Levy took another deep fortifying breath. "I didn't really say yes to anything I meant no to either, I gave myself permission to be bold and touch you like I've wanted to. To break out of my shy bookworm persona and live the passions I've only read about."

Gajeel wrapped his arms around the amazing girl fate had gifted him with. She tensed up and then relaxed as the iron studded mage made no further remarks or demands. They clung to each other in the silent room. Levy let out a startled shriek as Gajeel stood up, hoisting her off her feet.

"Let's back up a coupla steps and have a do-over, Shrimp."

"Not too many steps," Levy sighed into his ear. She was being held flush against his muscular chest, trapped in place by his talented hands cupping her derriere.

He angled his lips to her ear and whispered, "I_ do_ like the idea of courting you. But I gotta warn ya, Dragons like to chase."


	15. You Free Tonight?

Levy set aside the book with the most detailed map of the Tilden swamp and turned to Gajeel who was sitting in a chair, wearing what she supposed was a faint smile. It was hard to tell, his eyes were hooded, but the ends of him mouth were slightly up-turned. "Are you just going to watch?"

Gajeel grunted and shrugged. Pantherlily, hearing no sounds of passion from the other side of the door gauged the time was right to join his friends. The exceed donned his most charming smile and jumped onto the table, sitting down next to Levy's work station. Levy made another notation on her list and grinned back at Lily.

"You were right Lily, we're going to be an exciting team."

Lily nodded and gave Gajeel the best thumbs-up gesture his paws could manage. The two males watched Levy sieve information from assorted tomes. She was humming happily as she flipped through reference books and correlated points and scribbled notes in a journal. "If you're bored, feel free to help or find something to do." A big smile lit up her face, making her eyes sparkle.

"As exciting a team we will be, I'm gonna find something else to do. I'm behind on my training schedule. I'll catch ya later!" Lily waved good-bye and flew out of the room.

"I didn't mean to chase Lily away!" Levy tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear and watched Gajeel mirror her action. Quickly she looked down and started tracing the outline of the swamp.

Her breath hitched as he stood up and walked around to loom behind her. She was leaning over the table, poring over a detailed map of the swamp, pretending full absorption in her task. Gajeel edged closer and corralled her against the table with his hips and caged her with his arms on both sides, palms planted flat on the table. He peered down at her papers scattered about. "I'd help, but you look like you already have an established routine that would take you far longer to explain than just to get on with."

Pink suffused her cheeks and Levy set down her pen. "Well, I am used to planning and gathering the information by myself. I've just about done all I can do without more puzzle pieces." She began to shuffle the papers into a semblance of order, tucking the few loose documents into her journal. "I'm glad to have this opportunity to work with you and help someone."

Being this close to Gajeel was a delightful torture. His height and solid presence was comforting on one level and distracting on the next. Levy felt her hands perspire and wiped them off on her thighs. Coils of heat gathered low in her stomach and threatened to explode as Gajeel pressed a little more against Levy's petite frame.

"You wanna check out some new bakeries with me?" Gajeel allowed his right hand to glide over Levy's shoulder and caress her neck. He chuckled softly as she shivered in reaction.

The blue haired bookworm twisted to face the dragon slayer. "Yes, I would like that very much." Her simple answer was rewarded with a blinding smile from the man. Levy's breath was caught in her chest; his face always darkly severe and attractive, gained a touch of boyishness.

"You free tonight?"

"Okay!"

"I'll pick you up from Fairy Hills at five pm then, we can grab a light dinner and then find the next great strawberry cake seller. Gi he he!" Mindful of the open doorway, Gajeel placed a small kiss to his woman's cheek and strode off to occupy the rest of his afternoon.

Levy hugged herself and closed her eyes, reliving the swift press of her man's lips and the desire he'd semi-intentionally created. A short exclamation of, "Oh!" escaped her lips as Levy realized her first real date with Gajeel would be tonight. Giddy, she scooped up her possessions and scampered out of the library towards Fairy Hills.

Pacing nervously in the large foyer of Fairy Hills, Levy adjusted her headband yet again. It was a quarter to five and she had been pacing for fifteen minutes already. It had been a crazy afternoon filled with personal grooming and outfit selection. Tonight's short skirt was a silky black creation, paired with a halter styled top, a shade of blue that matched her hair. The bluenette stopped in front of a mirror hanging over a credenza and smoothed the fabric of her skirt over her hips and adjusted the amount of skin showing of her décolleté.

"You look nice, Shrimp!" Gajeel greeted Levy, wincing as he unintentionally called her by his favourite nickname. "We've got three places to hit after dinner, so let's get goin'." He held out his hand to her and waggled his fingers. "C'mon."

A little embarrassed to have been seen adjusting her bosoms, Levy could feel her cheeks colour. "You look very handsome, Gajeel." She walked over to him and placed her hand in his large palm. "Where are we going?"

"Gi hehe! One of my favourite noodle bars! It's fast and delicious without being too filling. I wasn't kidding about having three joints to check out after - I gotta find the best new spot for the Dessert club or Erza will want to club me."

Walking at a leisurely pace, they exited the foyer of Fairy Hills and made their way downtown. Levy kept sneaking peaks at her date, almost unable to believe that Gajeel was holding her hand, strolling down the road with her. He stopped in front of a non-descript building and opened the door for her, ushering Levy inside. The noodle bar was small and decorated with hundreds of pictures of couples, but spotlessly clean. An older duo greeted Gajeel by name and welcomed Levy effusively. In no time at all, they were sitting down enjoying a pair of beers and chatting over trivialities as if they'd gone on countless dates.

"This is a really nice place Gajeel! I'm glad you took me here." Levy smiled and took another sip of her brew. "So many pictures! I think I see three different ones of Loke!"

"Gi hehe! Yah, with three different girls! Look over on that wall," Gajeel pointed and Levy turned to search where he'd indicated. "The oldest picture of the youngest couple is of the owners. They've been in lo-, uh, business for close to thirty years."

"That's so awesome!"

Their meal was served rapidly and they consumed it, slurping with gusto. Gajeel threw jewels down on the table to pay for the food, offering Levy his arm to escort her out of the building. Gajeel herded his date towards the high rent district and the first bakery on his list. The fifteen minute walk was leisurely and allowed their food to settle.

"I found three likely places to try; Bell's Oven, Dessert Island and a business called Sugar Sweets." Gajeel grunted out this information, colouring slightly.

Levy noticed the tips of his ears turning pink and giggled. "I was wondering why Erza has you scouting new places to try? She asked me a dozen times to join the club before I gave in. I flat out told her I wouldn't do anything other than hang out and eat and you're the vice-president. I never knew you had such a sweet tooth!"

"Erza has a bit of a reputation with the bakers in town." Gajeel smirked, "They love having her business, but the nosey and endless questions about their secret recipes they could do without. So this first place is near the ice cream parlour we're going to the day after tomorrow."

"It's a good thing we're doing all this walking! Three desserts in one evening is very decadent."

Leering, Gajeel checked out Levy's ass. "You've got a nice double handful."

Playfully, Levy smacked the tall mage on the arm. "What would you do if I said that to you?"

"Anytime, anywhere! Gi hehe!"

"Really?!" Levy dragged a very non-resisting Gajeel into the nearest alley, walked past a delivery vehicle and proceeded to push the dragon slayer against the wall. She happily ran teasing hands over his chest. "I've got the upper hand. So, you'd let me -"

The lustful look dropped from Gajeel's face and he pulled Levy to his side, "There's someone coming down the alley, and another following."

Gray was walking fast, almost jogging. His strides causing his necklace to bounce and dance on his muscled chest. He was intent on gaining entrance to his building and didn't notice Levy or Gajeel. Juvia had timed her excursion just right and was in the perfect spot to witness him dropping the last stitch of clothing as he power stripped. Not even trying to hide her smile of appreciation, Juvia collected Gray's boxers and placed them on top of his pants she'd 'found' earlier.

She leaned back against the wall of the alley and watched his bare butt run up the stairs to his apartment building. Juvia was still wearing a shit eating grin when she turned to leave and came face-to-face with Gajeel and Levy as they stepped out from behind the vehicle.

"Juvia would appreciate it if you didn't tell Gray Juvia knows his schedule." Blushing a soft pink, Juvia shifted the bag of clothes to her other arm. "Juvia needs a few more to fill her pillow."

Levy giggled at the confused look on the dragon slayer's face and patted his arm, "I'll fill you in on that in a bit." Getting closer to Juvia, Levy gave the water woman an impulsive hug. "Maybe you should give Gray his clothes back as a present. I think he'd really like that."

"Juvia will think about it - thank you for not freaking out." Waving cheerfully goodbye, Juvia sauntered out of the alley and turned left to head home to Fairy Hills.

Gajeel snorted, "Juvia is doing what with the stripper's clothes?"

His diminutive date grabbed his hand and tugged. "Which way to the first bakery on the list? Well, she heard me and Lucy talking about Natsu's panty collection. He has a pillow case full of panties he's won wrestling with Lucy. Juvia decided she'd do the same."

"Gi hehe! Maybe this should be a guild wide thing - of course since you're so tiny, I'd probably have to collect for years before I had enough to sleep on."

Levy's reply caused Gajeel to 'oof' as her elbow connected with his diaphragm. "Let's get some dessert and we'll see about you getting some underwear at the end of this evening."


	16. Live in the Moment

Gajeel smiled broadly and nodded to Levy, "Okay, we're real close to the first place."

Bell's Oven was a very small location. Matter of fact, it was tiny. There were no tables or counters available to sit at and eat. It was purely designed to sell take-away. There were a few tall free standing racks filled with bread and pre-packaged cookies. The display counters held fancy assortments of petit-fours and tarts. Gajeel scanned the display of baked goods, looking for the item mentioned in the ad that had piqued his interest.

Levy had already whipped out her note book and was scribbling down a list of what the bakery offered. She grinned to see the dragon slayer lean over and stare intently at the bottom area of the display case. He engaged the clerk in conversation and had a medium sized box filled with assorted treats before Levy had finished writing her notes.

"Gi hehe! Let's get going - there's benches around the fountain down the next street on the way to the next place." Gajeel opened the door and ushered Levy out of the sweet shop. Bemused with the quick in and out of the establishment, she kept quiet until they reached the series of benches.

"So, that was very fast Gajeel! Do you always decide without input from your date?" Levy softened her words with a gentle smile. "Or has Erza given you special work instructions regarding bakery assessments?"

The tall male had already sat down and was opening the package as Levy spoke. He lifted his eyes to his date and patted the spot next to him on the bench. "Yah, she even wrote it down on pink paper and laminated the instructions. It's easier and faster just to do what she wants you to." He shrugged and offered the bluenette the first sample, shaking his head when she reached for it with her fingers. He held it up to her lips and fed her.

Feeling mischievous, Levy nipped Gajeel's fingers. She giggled as he reacted with a low growl. After chewing and swallowing, she closed her eyes to savour the taste. "Ah, chocolate is sooooo good!" Eyes bright, she shifted closer and chose another sample from the box sitting on Gajeel's lap. Carefully, she lifted a square cookie to her date's mouth. "Open!" He obliged and took a bite. Levy ate the rest of it, licking the crumbs off her fingers daintily.

"You want to try the strawberry cake next?" Gajeel dug into the cake slice, spearing a strawberry and held it up to Levy's lips. She smiled and gasped when he pulled it away and ate it. "Yah, that's enough of feeding you!" He smirked and forked another bite of the cake. "Help yourself to whatever you want."

"Oh, I will." Levy cooed. She placed one hand on his leg, pressing lightly. She leaned over the box of desserts and made sure to lock gazes with Gajeel as she deliberated over which treat to taste. She picked up a green iced square and popped it into her mouth at the same time pinching his thigh.

He smirked and made no other response to Levy's physical assault. "I think we can get going to the next place." The dragon slayer carefully shut the container and offered Levy his hand after he gained his feet.

She smiled sweetly and placed her small hand in his. They walked at an easy pace for a few blocks. Levy was sure her palms were sweaty, and that Gajeel could hear the fast thumping of her heart. "What would you say if I wanted to ditch checking out the other bakeries and go back to your place?"

Levy's bold words stopped the iron dragon slayer in his tracks. He tugged his petite date closer and cocked his head to the side, giving consideration to his reply. "Hells yah." Gajeel smirked, walking faster to lead them back to his house. What before was a leisurely walk filled with aimless people watching and desultory conversation became a race to cut through crowds.

They were four blocks away from Gajeel's house when a familiar scent teased the dragon slayer's nostrils. "Shrimp, we're gonna make a little detour to avoid Erza, okay?"

"Why?" Levy was perplexed. "You don't want her seeing me with you?"

"Nuthin' like that! My special work instructions say I'm supposed to check out the bakeries by myself. And more importantly, I told her I was already done."

Levy guffawed and then clapped a hand over her mouth, ashamed to have laughed at such a thing. "I wanna see what she's doing sitting there alone." She pulled out of his grasp and scuttled forward, peeking around the corner and watching the lone red haired woman.

Erza was on a bench holding a cardboard bakery box on her lap. She turned to watch the passersby and at this point, Levy could tell the cookie hanging out of her mouth was decorated with blue icing, a bit of red and white. She finished it and grabbed up another, holding it up to admire it before consuming. Levy almost squealed with excitement, the gingerbread figures had been decorated with blue hair, a red tattoo and a stylish coat.

"Gajeel, you are not going to believe this, she's had gingerbread men decorated to look like Jellal!"

"Gi he he! I know where she got them from!"

Levy stepped back from the corner she had been spying on Erza from, and turned to face Gajeel. "Oh? Are you telling me you've done that?"

"Hell no! Juvia did! We can cut through this alley to get down the next street." Gajeel took the lead and within ten minutes, he was opening his front door and calling Lily's name to see if he was home.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves at the moment. I'll put the baked goods away - do you want a drink?"

"Sure, whatever you're drinking Gajeel. I'd like to freshen up, please excuse me." Levy slipped away to the bath room and splashed water over her wrists. She peered into the mirror and checked her teeth. Exiting, she closed the door and stood in the hallway. To the left was the kitchen, and down the hall on the right was Gajeel's bedroom. Knowing he'd be able to find her with his heightened dragon slayer senses, she decided to tour his room.

Slowly pushing the door open, Levy stepped just over the threshold and perused Gajeel's personal space. The bed had to be king sized, the comforter on it was a geometric print and had four matching pillows. The carpet was very soft and a light gray. The walls were painted a boring tan. In the corner with a large picture window stood an odd aggregate of metal components. The window had dark brown curtains that were shut tightly.

A soft knock on the door startled Levy, "Oh! Sorry, but I was curious. I hope you don't mind me looking around." She gave Gajeel an uncertain smile. "It's a little plain, but nice. I have artwork on my bedroom walls, have you ever thought to put some up for yourself?"

Gajeel handed Levy a beer and took a swig from his own bottle. "I'd consider putting some up." He sauntered over to the bed and set his drink on the bedside table and then sat, patting the spot beside him. "C'mere."

Even though Levy had spent a long time dreaming various scenarios where she was in close intimate proximity to Gajeel, she froze. He crooked a finger at her; maintaining eye contact that made her heart thud loud, she walked over to the waiting male. He took the bottle from her unresisting hands and set it next to his. With him sitting down and her standing, they were almost equal in height.

"Mmmm..." Levy tried to say something, anything; nerves and shyness suppressed her tongue.

"Levy, I want to say up front - we can just hang out and you don't have to feel that we gotta do anything." His wine dark eyes were steady and soft. "Yah, 'course I want to... but I don't want to scare you away."

The petite woman reached out one hand and tugged Gajeel's bandana undone and off. Levy dropped the piece of fabric on the carpet and stepped closer. Next, she trailed her cool fingers down his cheeks and neck to between his sculpted pectoral muscles. Swallowing her nerves, Levy unbuttoned three sets of closures on his shirt.

"I, uh...I've been thinking about this for a while now." Breathing a little heavier, Levy gave Gajeel a brilliant smile. "I know I want to touch you and have you touch me."

Slowly, Gajeel leaned forward and pressed his lips to just under Levy's ear. When she shivered and gasped, he licked the sensitive patch of skin until she let out a soft moan. Gently he took hold of her arms and simultaneously laid back and pulled her body overtop his.

"You okay with this?"

Levy blushed. It was hard not to, dreams hadn't prepared her for the intense rush of sensations of being pressed against such a muscled man. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up and let her knees spread so she was sitting just above his hips. It had been just a few seconds to manoeuvre herself and Gajeel hadn't moved at all. Experimentally, she shifted her hips and was rewarded with the softest of groans from him.

Bouncing his words back to him she murmured, "You okay with this?" Breathing a little harder, Levy stared down at the mage she held trapped with her slight weight. His eyes were open and a little glassy. Levy pushed her doubts into a room in her mind and locked it. She would allow herself to feel and live in the moment.


	17. More Proof

_**A little bit of lime straight ahead! **_

* * *

Slowly, her eyelids drifted shut and she brought her parted lips to ghost over Gajeel's. He craned his head forward to join their mouths together and slipped his hands over her hips. She could feel his lips quirk in a smile as she pulled away slightly. Levy wanted to remain in control of herself and the direction they travelled in concert.

"I can't quite believe we're doing this," Levy whispered against Gajeel's warm lips. "Do you know how many times you've been featured in my dreams?" She darted the tip of her tongue out, tasting the seam of his lips. Gaining entrance to his mouth was sinfully easy - she battled for possession of his tongue, and won. Moaning strongly, Levy moved her hands from his shoulders to cup his face as she bent over Gajeel.

"Do you need more proof?" Gajeel took a deep breath and arched his spine, simultaneously pushing Levy to ride lower on his hips. Her eyes snapped open and her cheeks heated a deeper red to match the swirling depths of his eyes.

Levy bit her lower lip and sighed with pleasure, she felt her muscles begin to lose cohesion - the only thing keeping her anchored to Earthland being Gajeel's body. Through her hands, the insides of her thighs and her buttocks - she felt connected to the dragon slayer. A joining not only of flesh, but soul and desire.

He stared up at her delicate face, her hazel eyes smouldering now with ecstasy - joy wrung from a few slow kisses and caresses. "Dammit woman, you're making me crazy!" Gajeel swore heatedly, "Fuck! You're killing me!"

"Oh, I think you can take more torture than this - besides," Levy smiled gently as she clenched her thighs together, "you know just as well as I do that we're not really ready to have sex." As if to make her words a lie, Levy ground down against his groin. He growled curses that only served to excite his woman further and induce her to grind harder against his body.

The fingers digging into her hips flowed up her waist and converged on her breasts. Gasping loudly, Levy clamped her eyes shut as Gajeel thumbed her nipples into hard nubs. After a brief internal conflict, Levy unsnapped her halter top and allowed it to drop. His hands were able to cover each breast. His rough palms felt absurdly good, abrading each tensed nipple, sending ripples of heat coiling in Levy's abdomen. She threw her head back and moaned in time with the movement of his hands.

"Aaaahhh!" Levy practically sobbed. "I can't take much more of this!"

"Gi hehehe! I thought you were the one doling out the torture - can't take any of what you're dishin' out?" Gajeel brought his hands down to capture Levy's ribcage and rolled them both over so they were laying on the bed on their sides. Quickly, he slid an arm under Levy's head and began kissing her anew. Boldly, he took his free hand and slid it under her skirt. At first, he just kept his fingers circling the soft skin of her hip; as her moans gathered in strength, he wandered his hand to rest against the apex of her thighs.

"Dammit!" Levy swore, "Fuck!" Unable to string more coherent words together, she abandoned speech and pushed her body against his hand. She used the arm not partially trapped under her body to rub his pectoral muscles. Needing more contact, she slid her hand over his abdominal ridges, only to have her hand trapped by his as she attempted to dive into the gap between his pants and skin.

"I think this is all I can handle right now, I'm really worked up, and your touch is too incredible for my paltry words." Gajeel's voice was taut and close to breaking. He captured her lips to stay her words, kissing deeply for several heart beats. Breaking for air, he sat up and looked over at the woman sprawling seemingly boneless on his bed. "You look fantastic laying there like that - but I think we should move to the living room."

Levy with a languorous smile, stretched and slowly pushed herself up. She ignored her state of undress and caught Gajeel's gaze with her own. "I feel fantastic, don't doubt I want you."

"Oh, I think the clues yer givin' me are pretty good. Part of me is cursing myself for not rushing to claim you...but slowly learning you is also a sweet delight." Gajeel flushed after replaying his words in his head. His discomfort forgotten in a rush as Levy proffered her neck to him and asked him to re-fasten her halter top. She gathered her hair out of the way and sat with her back exposed, breathing shallowly. He reached around and drew the fabric over her perky bosoms, kissing the nape of her neck before allowing the snap to click together.

She shook her head when he offered her the now warm beer. "Thanks, but no. I cannot stomach warm beer. I'm gonna let you enjoy that." She giggled and slipped off the bed, running lightly to the living room. "Wanna watch some lacrimavision?"

He slipped to the kitchen and pulled out a frozen mug from the freezer, pouring the remainder of both beers into it. He snagged a fresh one out of the fridge and walked to the living room. "Here." Gajeel sat next to Levy and placed the icy bottle in her hands. Using the remote, he clicked on the unit and flipped channels until he found a movie pleasing to the both of them.

Over the course of the movie Levy fell asleep. Gajeel at first was a little miffed that the petite woman had relaxed to unconsciousness, then realized is showed her extreme level of trust. He drew her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. That was the position Lily found them in when he arrived home.

"Way to go Gajeel! I assume you've tired her out?" Lily laughed. "I had the best work out and training session ever!"

"It's not like that!" Gajeel hissed. "We're taking it slow - she deserves better than me, but for whatever reason, she wants me."

"Relax!" The exceed smirked, "You two do look very cute snuggled up on the couch. Once you're mated properly, we can all sleep on the couch after marathon sessions of lacrimavision."

"Shut it." Gajeel said this without heat. "I gotta wake her up to take her home. Want to come for the walk?"

"Oh, hell no!" Lily jumped to sit beside his friend. "Two's company, three is a crowd - you need more time alone with your woman. You might want to get past second base at some point. Gi hehe!"

Gajeel swatted at the chortling cat. Lily used his wings to fly out of reach and kept laughing.

This roused Levy from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Oh, sorry I fell asleep! It might have been all that dessert sending me off to dreamland."

"Hi Levy! Nice to see you, this talk of sleep has me wanting my bed too." Lily smiled and waved on his way out of the living room.

"I'll walk you home."

"Sure!" Levy shyly smiled. "I hope this walk home is more pleasant than the last time."

"Oh, yah...we're definitely on better terms this time around." The chagrined look on Gajeel's face faded to be replaced with optimism. "C'mon. A walk is just what we need to burn off some of that dessert."

"Hey, I need to use the facilities before making the trek home, be back in a few." Levy hurried into the washroom and giggled to herself as she stepped out of her panties. Folding them up, she palmed them and looked for somewhere to leave them. Spying a large terrycloth robe hanging up on the back of the door, she decided to put them in one of the pockets. Tugging her skirt down a bit more, Levy sauntered out of the small room and down the hallway to where Gajeel was waiting patiently.

This walk home with Gajeel was much more pleasant. Levy felt protected, her hand enveloped by his strong grip. They kept a companionable silence and before either of them realized it, they had arrived at Fairy Hills. Levy strode to the back entrance and turned around to face Gajeel, leaning against the door.

"Seems like my place is getting closer all the time!" Levy giggled. "I have some chores I've been putting off for a while now, I've got to do them before we leave on our mission. I won't be able to see you tomorrow, but I'll be there for the Dessert Club meeting." She smiled sweetly up a the pierced mage. "I left you a present in your bathrobe you had hanging up in the bathroom."

"What would that be? You weren't carrying anything, nor did we go into any stores." Gajeel frowned, "The only thing I saw you with was your notebook and pen."

"Um, I could give you a hint if you want..." Levy captured one of Gajeel's hands and squeezed it tightly. She glanced around to determine if the were alone and gave him mischievous look, "I'll even give you a choice of a verbal clue or physical clue."

"Oh, this is getting interesting. Gi hehe! Which would you like to give me?"

Blushing and looking furtively around again, Levy whispered, "Physical clue."

He grinned, "Okay, gimme the physical clue."

Levy imagined she could feel her blood race in her veins. Resolutely she took hold of Gajeel's other hand and settled them over her buttocks. Her date stiffened at first, then a considering look crossed his face and he groped a good feel of her backside.

"If you wanted to make out some more, we coulda kept going in my bedroom." Levy stifled a shriek as he smirked and sneaked his hands under her skirt to pinch her bare ass. "Will this be a constant thing for us? Am I going to need an empty pillowcase, Shrimp?"

"That's enough!" Levy was flustered and even only seconds after having his hands on her rump was reliving it in glorious technicolour in her mind. The way his hands had felt through the silky material of her skirt to the way his calloused fingers on her bare skin had made her quiver.

"There won't ever be a time when I've had enough of you." Gajeel bent down to lock lips with his petite woman. "Good night Levy - see you at the Club meeting."

Levy waved good bye to Gajeel as she opened the dormitory door. She whirled, flaring her skirt and allowing the door to slowly close on its own. Giggling, she ran up to her apartment and hurried inside. Going through her usual end of night/get ready for bed ritual, she couldn't help but anticipate seeing more of Gajeel.

Gajeel walked home with a long stride, a dirty grin on his face. _**She gave me her panties. Gi hehe! **_ The iron dragon slayer started whistling, his mood elevated and carefree. He entered his house to find Lily sitting on the couch waiting.

"So, what do you have to report? What happened to put you in such a good mood?"

"She's the one, the only one..." Gajeel tried not to look like a lovesick fool, and was partially successful. "

"Oh, I knew she was the one a long time ago. What I meant, was when are you seeing her again?"

Ruefully Gajeel chuckled, "She's got chores tomorrow - so I'll see her at the Dessert Club meeting." Brightening, he added, "We have that mission to Tilden Swamp the day after. I don't know when I've been more excited to fulfil a request."

Lily snorted, "You need to get laid."

"I'm working on it - oddly enough, I don't wanna rush. Enough of this girl talk bullshit, I'm grabbin' a shower and hittin' the sack." Gajeel strode to the washroom without further eye contact between himself and his exceed. Soon, the sounds of water running and spraying could be heard. Slightly off-key singing reached Lily where he sat, still grinning at how much his friend was under the spell of the solid script mage.

Softly Lily murmured, "I know why you're really in such a good mood - I found the panties in your robe. Gi hehe!"


End file.
